Senbonzakura: Remake
by XKotoneX
Summary: "Rápidamente se sentía agobiado por una sed que nunca antes había sentido en su vida. La dulce piel de la pelirosa, su aroma, sus largos cabellos y sus grandes orbes jades, parecían satisfacer aquella sed. Mordió el labio inferior de la joven, sintiendo un placer nunca antes experimentado. Le gustaba llenarse la boca de su carne, de su deliciosa y suave piel." -Cap:III
1. Capítulo I: La Heredera de Senbonzakura

_Bienvenidos. Recientemente Naruto finalizó y esto me llevó a revisar muchas cosas, incluyendo ._

_La última vez que escribí algo 'serio' fue Senbonzakura, mi fic más largo y al que le tengo más cariño, así que decidí reescribirlo, y con esto no me refiero únicamente a escribirlo con una mejor redacción sino cambiar un poco la historia, detalles nada más._

_Naruto fue un manga que me acompañó durante toda mi adolescencia y llenar un vacío en mí, estoy muy agradecida, no sólo con Kishimoto sino con ustedes, quienes hacen de este fandom un lugar agradable y creativo en donde expresar lo que se siente. Gracias por todo._

_Este proyecto de recreación es algo especial para mí, tiene mucha significación. No importa si no llega a ser muy popular o no llega a gustar, al fin y al cabo es un gesto que quiero hacer en honor a lo que representó este manga para todo nosotros. De cualquier forma, espero que les guste, siempre es agradable leer sus opiniones._

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Confundía el titileo del koto con las gotas golpear las tejas, el vapor exudaba del té amargo, lo contemplaba dibujar sensuales figuras como lo solía hacer el humo del tabaco. La tenue luz de las velas arropaba cada objeto en la habitación, observó, nuevamente, el té sobre la mesa. - ¿Me estas escuchando? - continuaba discurriendo en el líquido caoba, mas no hubo respuesta. Había escuchado muchas veces la misma historia; décadas atrás Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara, fundadores de Konohagakure 木ノ葉隠れの里, recibieron a la Estirpe Haruno en tiempos de hambre y pobreza, y por ello, siempre demostrarán agradecimiento hacia sus familias.<p>

Apretó la mandíbula, su madre le había jalado el cabello por su falta de interés - Gomen'nasai Oka-san. - murmuró - "por eso, nuestra familia mantiene estrechas relaciones comerciales que benefician notablemente a nuestra amada aldea y sobre todo a los clanes prestigiosos, no obstante, tradicionalmente nuestra familia ha…" - su madre esperaba que completara la oración, suspiro, levantó su mirada hacia la joven que estaba oculta en una ensombrecida esquina de la habitación, enseguida ella notó su mirada, le sonrió débilmente mientras tocaba una suave melodía en el Koto - "nuestra familia, comparte la tradición de arreglar matrimonios con prometedores jóvenes y así mantener un continuo prestigio y alto estatus socio-político y económico dentro Hi no Kuni 火の国." -Sintió la mano de su madre posarse en su hombro complacida.

Su enfermiza obsesión por controlar absolutamente todos y cada uno de los aspectos en su vida le hacía sentir lástima por ella, de cualquier forma, comprendía porqué quería tan desesperadamente que todo saliera bien, todo el peso de la familia recae sobre sus hombros y los de su madre. - No sabes el orgullo que sentí cuando vi tu precioso cabello rosa; el símbolo de la línea de sangre más pura en nuestra familia, fue una bendición después de todo lo que había sucedido con tu padre, como si los dioses hubieran querido compensarlo todo - había sido suficiente por hoy, francamente. Se levantó del suelo, su cabello estaba listo, había concluido los preparativos para la ceremonia de presentación, se mostraría a por primera vez públicamente, y aún más importante, conocería a su futuro prometido, Uchiha Sasuke. No era el primogénito, pero era un buen candidato como esposo para la preciada hija de de la Estirpe Haruno; una familia de valiosa reputación, una familia que se ha dedicado a través de las generaciones a criar impolutamente a sus niñas.

Su familia era propietaria de un vasto terreno casi en los límites de Konohagakure, en donde yacía la imponente Manor de pretenciosa imagen y antigüedad, Sakurambo, allí residian todas las Harunos solteras o ancianas, todas las niñas solían ser trasladadas a la Manor para ser educadas y luego se les comprometía con un joven adecuado, sin embargo, la rama principal de la familia portaba un Gen especial que había caracterizado desde remotos tiempos la pureza y superioridad de sangre, o al menos así era explicado en los libros escritos que quedaban dentro de la familia.

El cabello rosa era la forma de identificar a la joven predilecta de la familia, por ello existía un pronunciado resentimiento entre las integrantes, ya que cuanto más cerca estabas de esa supuesta 'sangre pura', más atención y privilegios se te otorgaban. Muchas primas de Sakura habían sido terriblemente ignoradas desde que la pequeña flor de cerezo había nacido. Realmente, ¿qué había detrás de esa ridícula creencia?, ¿Cuál era el origen de ello? Sakura se sentía acomplejada por su cabello, no porque no fuera bonito, sino porque le habia traido muchas enemistades dentro de su propia sangre, y honestamente, mucho trabajo también.

Dirigió su mirada al espejo en su habitación, se enfrentó a los orbes jades que poseía, brillaban con esa dulce claridad, delineados sutilmente, enmarcados por finas cejas rosa pastel rodeadas de un mar blanco de tersa piel. Sí, era hermosa, pero muy joven también, tan sólo siete años y ya estaba vinculada eternamente con otro ser. La verdad, nunca se había detenido a reflexionar sobre ello.

Entonces lo evocó, Sasuke Uchiha, sus mejillas se encendieron al pensar su nombre, afortunadamente había podido divisar al joven desde lejos y era muy apuesto, su madre la había llevado en dos ocasiones a la ciudad para verlo. Desde el carruaje y tras un delicado velo, había podido distinguir a su futuro prometido caminando por la calle, un chico de buen porte, cabello negro luciendo azulejos reflejos, una piel pálida, de buena complexión, y un rostro equilibrado; un tanto afilado y arrogante.

Era realmente afortunada de haber sido emparejada con un joven tan distinguido, le preocupaba que terminara vinculada con alguien desagradable.

El primogénito de la familia jefe de los Uchiha era mucho más mayor que Sasuke, y aunque también era notablemente atractivo y educado, en opinión de Yui Haruno, la matriarca y jefa de la familia, no era el indicado, así que en lugar de Sakura, fue comprometido con la prima-hermana de ella; Yuna, una joven dulce y atenta, de largos cabellos negros, y ojos jades, quizás no tan bella como la pelirosa, pero si agraciada de facciones.

"No confio en los Uchihas, y menos aún en uno implicado directamente con el consejo" - Akari frunció los labios ante la declaración - "Itachi es un joven completamente perfecto para Sakura, Oka-san. No creo que sea conveniente..." - la aludida levantó la mirada, callando inmediatamente a Akari- " no importa lo que tú creas."

Yui Haruno siempre fue una mujer dura, había sido la última portadora de la cabellera rosa, al menos hasta que nació Sakura. La mujer ya anciana y enferma, se recluye en el ala más antigua, en una habitación sellada. Parecía despreciar a toda su familia, con especial ahínco en su propia hija, Akari, quien había sido una "terrible decepción". En cuanto a su nieta, la joven que había heredado su cabello rosa, había sido completamente desviada del camino que habría deseado encomendar. Así a tensión dentro de la Manor era cada vez peor, sobre todo desde que el mejor amigo de Itachi, Shisui, se había suicidado, esto había provocado un escándalo. Una intensa intriga que le ponía los pelos de punta a las Haruno.

Respiro profundamente alejándose de sus recuerdos, la puerta corrediza se abrió, entraron a la estancia silenciosamente dos jóvenes muchachas que comenzaron a desempacar el kimono ceremonial de aquella noche; seda negra, bordado de oro, un estanque de lotos y el lamento de las garzas. Se les era incomodo vestirla - arigato Sakura-sama - murmuró una de ellas cuando recogió su cabello para facilitarles el trabajo, su cabellera llegaba hasta por debajo de sus caderas, ataban el Obi de sorprendente longitud y peso. - Es hora - la voz de su madre anunció, debían partir en carruaje al centro de la ciudad, donde se celebraba la fiesta privada entre ambas familias.  
>Miraba de reojo por la ventana del carruaje como la gente vagaba por las calles aquella noche. Habían llegado. Aguantó la respiración.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>El murmullo de la gente cesó cuando las luces del teatro se encendieron, pintando de azul el escenario, según se había escuchado la joven interpretaría una danza que cuenta la historia de una doncella, que vagando en el frío invernal, se lamenta por la ausencia de su amado.<p>

Una sobria y suave melodía inundó la sala, la flauta afligida caló en el público, acompañada más tarde por el koto y el shaimasen. El joven Uchiha se removió inquieto, las manos le sudaban, su madre le sobó la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo en silencio, entonces apareció de entre la oscuridad una figura esbelta y pequeña, que se deslizaba lento pero constante hacia el frente del escenario.

Los labios de Sasuke se entreabrieron, jamás había visto en su vida a un ser tan hermoso e inusual como aquel; su cabello caía agraciadamente sobre sus hombros, derramándose a lo largo de su cuerpo, finos hilillos color rosa que oscilaban bajo la suave brisa de la noche. En delicada apariencia interpretaba su agónico papel, con frágiles movimientos hacía arte con sus manos, enseñando elegantemente sus muñecas, presumiendo la más blanca piel, ocultaba su rostro parcialmente bajo la sombrilla, mas bajandola descubrió sus ojos. En aquel momento, Sasuke supo que la impresión que esa joven le había causado, quedaría grabada por siempre en su mente, el instante en el que vió ese color por primera vez, como si las aguas más puras los hubieran pintado, dejando por siempre transparente a sus ojos, los de ella. Mikoto sonrió satisfecha al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hijo, supo que había sido correcta la decisión.

Tras gentiles giros, vueltas, y maniobras de abanicos tintados, acabó la representación, seguida por apremiantes aplausos y comentarios halagadores. Había sido un éxito, tras años de entrenamiento, Sakura había conseguido convertirse en una niña agraciada y moldeada bajo la rígida etiqueta tradicional y distinguida, finalmente había sellado y asegurado su destino junto a Sasuke. Quizás podría parecer precipitado, pero para las familias de alto estatus, era necesario asegurar un buen futuro diezmando la libertad de sus hijos.

Sasuke respiraba nerviosamente, la chica bajaría a su encuentro, los presentarían en cuestión de minutos y honestamente se sentía un poco intimidado. Pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo entrenando para ingresar a los últimos grados de la academia lo mantenía apartado de… bueno, todo el mundo. No era bueno con las palabras, lo suyo era el manejo del kunai, los ninjutsus, el chakra, no mantener una conversación con una chica bonita.

- Konnichiwa - una suave voz hizo girar a la familia, Akari acompañaba a su hija para conocerlos, una reverencia modesta fue ejecutada por la pelirosa quien, por primera vez, compartió una mirada con sasuke, parecía que ambos se encontraban hipnotizados bajo los ojos del otro. El momento fue interrumpido por el anuncio del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, la gente enseguida se emocionó, Sakura no comprendía a que se referian con "fuegos artificiales" y sasuke alentado por su madre se acercó a la Haruno para presentarse, cuando de pronto una explosión colorida en el cielo retumbó los oídos de todos, Sakura nunca había presenciado o escuchado algo como aquello, se asustó e instintivamente tomó el brazo de sasuke jalandolo en busca de protección, - ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó ella casi al borde del pánico, en aquel instante sasuke sonrió enternecido; era una niña después de todo.

- No te preocupes - tan sólo murmuró, levantando la vista al cielo, viendo los colores brillar, Sakura por otro lado lo miró a él, y por un instante, todo se ensordeció al presenciar el rostro del uchiha iluminado por los colores y la suave sonrisa en sus labios, algo se estremeció su pecho.

Se sintió observado, y le devolvió la mirada a la chica que lo sostenía ya sin estar asustada, la contempló sonrojarse a su lado. Nuevamente, la brisa nocturna meció los cabellos de sakura, desprendiendo de estos el perfume de los cerezos en flor - Sasuke-kun… - él tan sólo asintió para luego continuar disfrutando de los colores en la negrura del cielo, tratando de disimular sus recientes emociones.

Realmente, todos parecían complacidos con el resultado del evento, tras la cena fueron despedidos los invitados quienes caminando, o en el caso de Sakura y su madre, en carruaje, volvieron a sus respectivos hogares. Sakura se sentía extasiada, la noche había transcurrido cual cuento de hadas, Sasuke era un joven apuesto y dulce, estaba totalmente prendada de él, y sentía que era correspondida.

Quitándose los zapatos en la entrada, se dispuso a caminar a su habitación, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte agarre en su muñeca, asustada miró a su captor, era su Abuela Yui, suspiró aliviada, al menos hasta que la anciana comenzó a caminar arrastrandola hasta la biblioteca de la Manor, cerró la puerta corrediza tras sí, cuando escuchó unos pasos apresurados correr hacia donde estaban, - Oka-san, basta! - En cuanto Akari abrió la puerta, se vió apuntada con una Katana, - Oka-san… - Sakura yacía en el suelo, observando la escena aterrada, ¿qué ocurría?.

-Estoy cansada de ver como echas a la basura todo el legado de nuestro Clan - Akari frunció el ceño, respirando agitadamente - Te equivocas Oka-san, no he hecho más que velar por nuestra familia, hice bien en apartar a mi hija de tu demencia Ninja - Los ojos de Yui se abrieron con fuerza, indignada puso el filo de su katana sobre el cuello de su propia hija - ¿Cómo te atreves…? ¿Demencia Ninja? Gracias a mi legado es que somos quienes somos, eres tú la indigna de nuestro apellido, eres una desgracia, tú y tu cabello negro, así como todas las inútiles que viven bajo mi techo sin portar mi Don. Tú eres la patética y débil mujer que nació sin talento, eres una verguenza. - las palabras eran puñales clavándose en el pecho de Akari, quien derramaba lágrimas de sus ojos. - No te dejaré arrastrar a Sakura a tu locura Oka-san - el cabello rosa parcialmente blanco de vejez se desató de su mono, Yui emanaba energía que hacía levitar su cabellera, apretaba la mandíbula, bajó la Katana, y en un rápido movimiento disparó una aguja de chakra a la frente de su hija, dejándola inconsciente. Guardando la katana en su funda, se giró hacia su nieta quien temblaba contra la pared, de un tirón la levantó llevándola hasta una trampilla en el suelo de la habitación, bajaron a lo que parecía una pequeña habitación sin ventanas, un kimono escarlata de corte curioso estaba tendido en una pantalla de bambú, y al final de la pieza, en un altar reposaba una Larga katana enfundada y coronada por un precioso mango - Sakura… - Yui con un semblante imponente, encendía una delgada y alargada pipa - tu destino no se reduce a Kimonos y canciones, hay algo que debes saber sobre nosotras. - el humo desprendía de su boca hipnotizante.

-En el inicio de los tiempos, nuestro Clan ninja poseía gran poder e influencia en los Cinco Países, infortunadamente, la primera Gran Guerra desvaneció gran parte de nuestro legado, la sangre se disolvió con otras y, poco a poco, nuestro Kekkei Genkai desapareció casi por completo. Fuimos cazadas, víctimas del odio y la ignorancia de otros, incapaces de comprender nuestro origen y nuestro poder, nos tomaron por una amenaza incontrolable, y por ello nos redujeron a esto, a escondernos en las sombras, con tan sólo una línea de sangre viva, somos lo único que queda de una Legendaria Estirpe, quemaron nuestros libros, nuestros pergaminos, nuestra herencia; nos sacrificaron. Y aunque ciertamente, fueron Hashirama y Madara quienes nos acogieron bajo su protección, pero no son de fiar.

Certero es que nuestro Clan obtuvo su poder de forma atroz, adorando a Jorōgumo 絡新婦, un Yōkai 妖怪 malicioso, que disfrazándose de seductiva mujer atrae a sus víctimas. El horrendo espíritu nos otorgó su poder en forma de este vicioso Chakra que ejerce la misma fuerza sobre los que nos rodean, es un poder seductor, engañoso, maligno, el motivo de nuestra destrucción. Eso es lo que sucede con los Clanes poderosos Sakura, son masacrados por temor, o se despedazan entre sí por codicia.-

Sakura sentía como su cuerpo se enfriaba, la tensión se le bajó repentinamente, tan sólo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, ¿acaso eso quería decir que era una ninja? - ¿Kekkei Genkai? - logró balbucear - Se refiere a una técnica que es solo capaz de ser poseída por herencia de sangre. Desarrollado a partir de nuestro Chakra, incomprendido y aún un misterio para nosotras mismas, nos otorga poderes que doblegan, en muchos sentidos, la voluntad de otros seres. Es un concepto complejo y fue difícil de reconocerlo, pero definitivamente notable, logrando maestría de este puedes obtener poderes inimaginables. Dicen que nuestro chakra refleja y se proyecta como las telarañas de Jorōgumo, por supuesto eso es tan sólo una superstición. - Se esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios de la anciana.

La niña tendida en el suelo la miraba con horror, Yui suspiró. - Lo comprenderás con el tiempo querida, lo que quiero que hagas es que te conviertas en un ninja, es tu destino Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Contemplaba las franjas de pálida luz que se filtraba entre las cortinas, el monótono sonido de los grillos parecían ser el metrónomo de sus pensamientos, en su cabeza la voz de su abuela retumbaba "Jorōgumo" "Kekkei Genkai" "Destino", debían ser las tres o cuatro de la madrugada, cuando de pronto, escuchó un grito, su corazón se le subió a la garganta "¿ahora qué?", escuchaba pasos agitados arriba y abajo de las escaleras, murmullos, gritos y sollozos.<p>

Sakura se sentó en su futon, hiperventilando, "no, no acabo de escuchar eso…" se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos, corriendo por los pasillos, su cabeza latía de dolor y falta de aire, entonces encontró a Yuna, llorando en los brazos de su Abuela, - No te creo - exclamó la joven con voz quebrada, Yui la tomaba de las muñecas tratando de hacerla recomponer, y al notar la presencia de Sakura, sus labios se curvaron en una mueca, pareció tomar aliento, y entonces lo dijo.

-El clan Uchiha ha sido masacrado. -

Todo pareció entumecerse, como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado, un dolor agudo se esparció por su pecho, y las nauseas recorrieron su traquea, se llevó una mano al cuello de la impresión, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, trató de continuar respirando, y a pesar de su esfuerzo sentía que nada de aire entraba en sus pulmones, los gritos de Yuna se escuchaban como lejanos ecos. "Sasuke-kun".

¿Cóm-... Cuándo..? ¿Quién? - Balbuceó, o al menos pensó que lo hizo - Itachi Uchiha, hace unas horas - Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, no podía creerlo, no podía, ¿Cómo era posible eso? Era un joven tan sereno. Su visión se volvió borrosa, la noticia le había causado demasiada impresión, desfallecería en cualquier momento, todo se volvió negro.

Sintió como era depositada en un futón, escuchaba a las muchachas correr por la casa, abrió los ojos, un cuerpo yacía a su lado, miro hacia el techo, encontrándose en la sala, desde la puerta corrediza del patio veía un cielo aclarando, un tormentoso cielo nublado en amanecer. Los cabellos negros de Yuna rozaban sus dedos, la sentía temblar ligeramente, y al mismo tiempo, tratando de reprimirse.

"...Sasuke-kun"

Se reincorporó, sintiendo una pronunciada jaqueca derramarse en su cráneo. Una taza de té apareció frente a sus ojos, levantó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro demacrado de una de sus primas. Parecía absurdo como la vida de una persona podía derrumbarse en cuestión de horas, tomó la taza musitando "arigato"

El Clan Uchiha había desaparecido, el recuerdo del rostro de Sasuke iluminado por las luces de colores en el cielo vino a su mente aguando sus ojos, "¿cómo era posible?" los cerró tratando de no pensar en la suave sonrisa que se había dibujado en los labios del pelinegro aquella noche, no quería recordar ninguno de esos rostros amables, tan solo se echaría a llorar.

¿Qué clase de monstruo era Itachi?

Divisó a su madre en una esquina abatida, no parecía siquiera estar consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, - A primera hora de la mañana se celebrará el funeral, quiero que todas se aseen, se vistan y se arreglen. - La voz, no tan dura de Yui dió órdenes, en seguida pero con paso lento, las muchachas comenzaron a movilizarse - Sakura-sama, apresurese, debemos arreglarla - reprimió sus lágrimas, se levantó del futon observando a Yuna mirar a la pared, después de todo, había sido su novio el que había asesinado a todo el clan. ¿Sabría algo sobre eso?

Rápidamente aseó su cuerpo, se miraba en el espejo mientras era vestida con un kimono negro en su entereza. Tenía ojeras, sus ojos estaban hinchados - Quiero recoger mi cabello - alcanzó a decir - Sakura-sama sabe muy bien que debe llevar su cabello suelto, es costumbre, es un honor en nuestra familia tener el cabello rosa, debe lucirlo como tal - Bajó la mirada pensando si alguna de ellas sabría realmente la historia tras esos cabellos. Maquillaron su rostro para cubrir el cansancio, peinaron su cabello, dejándolo caer sobre sí, trenzando algunos mechones.

- Sakura - la voz de Yui se escuchó en la puerta de su habitación, se volteo a verla - Sasuke esta vivo - un sólido silencio se adueñó del momento, sakura estaba paralizada, su corazón comenzó a latir con terrible fuerza y rapidez.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre sus sombrillas, apenas alcanzaba a ver la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke desde allí, mucha gente había asistido, pero todos observaban desde un lugar apartado, el Hokage sostenía una sombrilla mientras que su otra mano reposaba en el hombro del joven Uchiha, la ceremonia estaba a punto de acabar, entonces tendría que acercarse y entregarle a Sasuke el ramo de crisantemos que había armado, y sus condolencias.<p>

Comenzaron a caminar hacia él, quien miraba la tumba de sus padres, parecía temblar, apretando sus puños con fuerza, su hermoso cabello negro ocultaba su rostro - Sasuke-kun - murmuró con suavidad, y acercándose le tendió el ramo de flores haciendo una reverencia, fue entonces cuando el joven se giró a verla, sus ojos ahogados en desprecio se posaron en ella. Jamás nadie la había mirado con tanto odio. Jamás.

De un manotazo tiró al suelo el ramo de flores - lárgate - sakura sostenía la mano que él le había golpeado, y con lágrimas en los ojos se apartó del muchacho. Sentía que algo se le rompía en el pecho, y aún más, sentía que era una estúpida por pensar que tal gesto confortaria el corazón del Uchiha.

Echó a correr hacia el bosque como jamás había corrido en su vida, incapaces de alcanzarla, sus escoltas se quedaron atrás, dejándola sola entre los árboles bañados con rocío de lluvia. Quitándose los zapatos se sentó en la tierra recostándose contra un árbol, "¿por qué estas cosas sucedían?" "¿acaso habían hecho algo para merecer algo así?" - ¿quién puede decidir quién vive y quién muere? - susurró para sí, cerrando los ojos, abatida por el cansancio, se entregó a él.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos asustada "¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?", de pronto notó algo moviéndose entre los arboles, aguantó su respiración, era Sasuke. Vagaba como una sombra, lo escuchó sollozar, silenciosamente trató de acercarse, y por supuesto el ninja notó enseguida la presencia y en un violento giro la enfrentó con kunai en mano, los dientes apretados, y lágrimas gruesas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sus ojos habían perdido todo signo de felicidad.<p>

-Sa..suke-kun - su garganta se trancó violentamente, vió al chico temblar, su mano dejó caer el kunai, parecía apunto de perder el conocimiento, tambaleándose cayó al suelo, Sakura acudió rápidamente atrapándolo, el chico se resistía, no quería la conmiseración de nadie.

- Basta -exclamó Sakura en un quebranto, abrazándolo contra su pecho, sintió las manos de él aferrándose a su kimono, ahogando el llanto en su cuello, estrechó el agarre lo más que pudo, como si así pudiera tragarse todo su dolor y hacerlo desaparecer. Su cuello humedeció con las lágrimas del joven entre sus brazos, sintió como poco a poco iba calmándose, hasta que sólo respiraba, bajó la mirada encontrándose con el pelinegro inconsciente, suspiró, apartó los cabellos de su rostro, "¿cuánto dolor puede contener una persona?" Cerró sus ojos.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Corría a toda prisa por las calles de Konoha, en su mano sostenía, lo que con tanto esfuerzo se había ganado; su bandana ninja. Los civiles la miraban pasar con mucha curiosidad. Desde que había comenzado sus estudios y entrenamiento ninja habían pasado unos cinco años, cinco duros años de aislamiento. Su madre le había dado la espalda así como la mayoría de su familia, su abuela se había convertido en su tutora, sin embargo, eso no la hacía más afable, en cuanto a los compañeros de la academia, casi no había podido entablar alguna conexión. Los niños eran tontos, las niñas eran crueles. Suspiró, al menos todo eso había acabado, ahora que era una Genin sería parte de un equipo, tendría un maestro de rango élite y comenzaría a hacer misiones.<p>

Abrió el portón de su casa, se quitó los zapatos - Sakura-san - la voz apagada de Yuna la llamo, se encontró con el rostro disgustado de su prima - ¿Qué ocurre? - la joven pelinegra bajo la mirada, - Obaa-sama… - su pecho agitado subía y bajaba descontroladamente, Sakura temió, y corriendo se dirigió a la habitación de su abuela, abrió la puerta corrediza de un golpe - Obaa-sama aquí est- calló al instante, su abuela yacía en su futón vestida con una mortaja, inciensos y velas por doquier.

- No… - musitó caminando hacia el cuerpo, su cabello rosa lleno de canas esparcido la arropaba, no supo cuanto tiempo realmente estuvo contemplándola petrificada, con sus dedos tomó suavemente la mano de ella, y un agudo dolor golpeó su cabeza, cerró sus ojos con fuerza reprimiendo un quejido. De pronto se sentia diferente, ya no sentía que estuviese sola en aquella habitación.

_Felicidades Sakura_. Escuchó la voz de Yui, llevándose una mano a la boca miró el cadáver, mas no se había movido en absoluto. _Ahora que eres un Genin creo que mereces llevar el honorario atuendo de combate Haruno._ Tomó su cabeza aterrada, ¿acaso se había vuelto loca?; escuchaba la voz de una persona muerta. _Muchacha tonta, ¿pensabas que te dejaría sola? No pierdas mas tiempo._

- Obaa-sama… - Miró el cuerpo de la anciana inerte, acarició con su pulgar su mano para luego soltarla, se dirigió al altar bajo la biblioteca donde halló el kimono honorario, lo tomó y rápidamente se lo puso.

Era un kimono de corte especial, no tenía mangas, y abajo a ambos costados había un corte para dejar descubiertas sus piernas, eso facilitaba el movimiento de sus cuatro extremidades, el obi era negro decorado con una franja dorada en sus bordes, era mucho más ligero y corto, amarrándose con un lazo atrás sin dejar tela suelta, así no estorbaba. El kimono había sido confeccionado con una tela más gruesa y rústica que la seda, lo que lo hacía más adecuado para las actividades que realizaría con él. Se miró en el espejo, sonrojandose levemente, el rojo intenso de su nuevo atuendo contrastaba con su piel pálida y combinaba con su cabello rosa. Los cortes del kimono mostraban sus piernas de arriba abajo, jamás había mostrado tanto. Aunque parecía ser algo normal en las Kunoichis el llevar ropa ligera y corta que permitiera la movilidad, ella aún no se acostumbraba.

_Eres la viva imagen de mi Juventud_, En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, _por último, quiero que tomes Senbonzakura contigo._ Sorprendida miro la katana del altar, su funda roja, su mango negro y dorado. Por primera vez, tomó en su mano la katana, desenfundándola, su precioso y plateado filo cortó el aire produciendo un hermoso sonido encantando los oídos de la joven.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Se removió incómoda, levantó la mirada echándole un vistazo a su Sensei, parecía un hombre apuesto, no sabría decir realmente, teniendo la cara cubierta casi por completo por una máscara - … asesinar a cierta persona - su atencion se volvió a Sasuke, quien hablaba de sus metas, "asesinar a cierta persona", se refería obviamente a Itachi, miró el concreto entristecida, realmente Sasuke era una persona completamente diferente. La última vez que se habían visto había sido el día del funeral de su Clan, después de haberse quedado los dos dormidos en el bosque, despertó sola y no lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces, ni siquiera en la academia, parecía evitarla. Hizo una mueca de tristeza. - ¿Qué hay de ti? - levantó su mirada, se refería a ella.<p>

- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gusta…- inconscientemente volteó a ver a Sasuke, quien extrañamente la miraba, de hecho, estaba escuchándola. Se sonrojó. - mi meta es merecer mi apellido - Sasuke frunció el ceño, no terminaba de comprender qué hacía Sakura allí, se había sorprendido mucho al enterarse de que la joven había ingresado en la Academia, el creía que Sakura era tan sólo una civil, y aunque fuera una ninja realmente, no se la imaginaba con un kunai en la mano enfrentando los peligros. Era demasiado frágil y asustadiza. Sólo sería un peso para él. La miró de reojo, ella no estaba hecha para esto.

Hacía años que no la veía, había cambiado, su figura seguía siendo esbelta, pero ya no era tan infantil, era más femenina. Su cabello era tan largo como entonces, se veía sedoso al tacto y desprendía ese aroma sutil a cerezos florecidos. Su piel jamás había conocido el trabajo duro, mucho menos el maltrato, y aunque se notaba en sus ojos que ya no era tan ingenua, seguía siendo demasiado inocente para un mundo tan crudo.

Chasqueó su lengua, tendría que protegerla, el idiota de Naruto era demasiado torpe y Kakashi demasiado despreocupado.

Los ojos de ella atraían demasiado su mirada, ese color jade era como una caricia para su vista, ella era innegablemente preciosa y aún recordaba la primera vez que la vió, sin embargo, ese recuerdo había quedado totalmente opacado por el asesinato de sus padres aquella misma noche, lo único que había conseguido aplacar su dolor aquel día había sido la cercanía de Sakura, y lo sabía, había entre ellos una extraña conexión que no lograba comprender, y quizás tan sólo era una impresión que le había quedado por haber estado comprometido a ella. Realmente en su momento se había hecho la idea de que Sakura estaría siempre a su lado.

No quería admitirlo pero en el fondo se sentía satisfecho con la presencia de la joven en su equipo, le confortaba.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por su atención y su tiempo, como podrán notar hay muchos factores dentro de la historia que alterarán el curso original del canon. Disculpen si el comienzo fue un poco lento y tedioso, pero realmente necesitaba establecer esta base para pasar a lo interesante. En el proximo capitulo el Equipo 7 vivirá sus primeras aventuras, y la relación entre Sakura y Sasuke comienza su desarrollo.<em>


	2. Capítulo II: Un latente pasado

_Bienvenidos nuevamente. Recuerden que esta historia es calificación M y aunque por ahora no han habido temas/escenas/lenguaje explicito y/o adulto, en un futuro lo habrá, y bastante._

_Aclaraciones:_

- Pensamientos - "_este es mi pensamiento_"

- Yui hablando - _Soy yo, Yui._

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Mañana deberán estar en el campo de entrenamiento, tendremos una prueba para evaluar si realmente tienen lo que se necesita para ser mis alumnos. Les sugiero que no desayunen a menos de que quieran vomitar. - El jounin desapareció dejando desconcertados a sus estudiantes.<p>

- Sakura-chan - los ojos jades miraron a lo que parecía un tomate con cabellos rubios, se quedó en silencio esperando a que su compañero hablara, sin embargo, sólo la miró con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-Hn - Sasuke quien observaba la situación, se sentía irritado ante la actitud de Naruto frente a Sakura. - ¿Por qué no te vas por ahí a entrenar solo? eh, Sasuke. - Altanero y caprichoso, Naruto lo estaba corriendo del lugar. - Así Sakura-chan y yo podemos conocernos mejor, mientras almorzamos juntos - agregó provocando que el Uchiha entrecerrara sus ojos en escrutinio.

Sakura se llevó las manos a los costados de su cabeza, enredando sus finos dedos entre los cabellos rosas. Desde que Yui se había metido en su cuerpo había tenido extrañas visiones, emociones y agudos dolores de cabeza.

Los jovenes que hasta hace unos instantes se miraban con rabia ahora la contemplaban a ella. -Sakura-chan, ¿estás bien? - El rubio se acercó, mas fue detenido por Sasuke expectante.

En la cabeza de Sakura se manifestaban recuerdos de un pasado muy lejano, entonces una persistente imagen se retuvo ante sus ojos, un hombre de piel tan pálida como la nieve, escurridizos cabellos negros y unos profundos ojos amarillos que penetraban su conciencia. Sentimientos encontrados invadieron su pecho. Relajó el rostro levantando la mirada hacia Sasuke, encontrándose con dos vacíos negros mirándola de vuelta. Dio un paso adelante, tropezando. Sasuke frunció el ceño y en un rápido movimiento tomó su mano para evitar que se cayera, levantando el peso de la chica en el agarre.

Ella jadeó de sorpresa al sentir su mano sujetada por la de Sasuke, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda, roja como un tomate tartamudeo un 'gracias' y se despidió yéndose del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

¿Estará bien? - Sasuke escuchaba lejos la voz de Naruto, analizando en silencio lo ocurrido. Algo sucedía con Sakura, y no sabía qué era aquello que le acontecía, no obstante algo sí sabía, y es que no se trataba de algo bueno. Suspiró revolviendo sus cabellos.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Caminaba hacia el campo de entrenamiento, estaba cansada, había tenido una noche muy inquieta. Su cuerpo, su mente y su alma se sentían diferentes; contener a otra persona dentro de sí era algo pesado de hacer.<p>

Echó un vistazo al lugar, Sasuke ya estaba allí, aparentemente imperturbable, no se movió cuando la sintió llegar. Quiso despegar sus labios para saludarlo, mas no pudo. No sentía que fuera a obtener una buena respuesta. Exhaló con pesadez, poco después apareció Naruto y mucho más tarde Kakashi.

-Bien, esto es lo que pasará, son las 9:43 de la mañana, si para el mediodía no han podido quitarme uno de estos cascabeles, - levantó la mano enseñandolos - no comen los almuerzos que traje, - Las caras del equipo eran terribles, el disgusto les había caído cual balde de agua fría - Espere, si somos tres, ¿por qué sólo hay dos cascabeles? - Sakura frunció el ceño, algo tramaba este tipo.

- Ah sí, la persona que quede por fuera, será enviado de vuelta a la Academia. - Sus labios se entreabrieron de sorpresa.

"_Demonios, por eso nos hizo saltarnos el desayuno..._ " Suspiró con pesadez, tomando el mango de su katana, en estos años de entrenamiento había conseguido convertirse en la mejor de su clase, pero ¿acaso eso sería suficiente?, apretó el agarre al mango de su katana, saliendo disparada a ocultarse.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Se movía entre los árboles lo más silencioso y rápido que podía. Escuchó un estruendo, y vio humo en el cielo "¿<em>qué está ocurriendo<em>?". Se agachó un instante entre los arbustos, no estaba sola. Su corazón palpitando fuertemente y la adrenalina en sus venas la impulsó a correr, retirándose lo más rápido que pudo hacia el claro del campo en donde Naruto colgaba de un árbol, capturado por una trampa, y no había señales de Sasuke. Debía estar oculto.

Shurikens y Kunais se clavaron en la tierra a sus costados, aguantó la respiración -¡Sakura-chan, detrás de ti! - le advirtió Naruto, se giró desenvainando la katana. Kakashi no parecía estar en posición de atacar con taijutsu. El jounin juntó sus manos, y de pronto una ventolera se sobrevino a ella. Sintió somnolencia.

_Esta tratando de engañarte. _Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, "_por supuesto, Kakashi-sensei está tratando de engañarme con un genjutsu._" Cargó hacia él con rapidez y blandiendo su filo atravesó el cuerpo del jounin. Naruto gritando observó la escena, mientras Sasuke, escondido en la copa de los árboles se encontraba sorprendido ante la rapidez y la fuerza de la joven.

El cuerpo picado de Kakashi se transformó en un tronco, justo como Sakura esperaba, girando sobre sus pies apuntó con su katana al hombre a sus espaldas. Sakura respiraba con algo de dificultad, una gota de sudor corría por su mejilla sonrojada. Sintió su cuerpo refluyente de energía, sus cabello se mecían, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, supo entonces que se trataba de la presencia de Yui.

Guardó su Katana caminando lentamente hacia su objetivo - Ne, Kakashi-sensei - su voz aterciopelada acarició a los presentes, el semblante de la joven era sereno, una sonrisa maliciosa cruzaba sus dulces labios. Su presencia se agrandaba y parecía asfixiar al hombre quien había perdido el sentido del momento, contemplando los ojos claros de la joven, viéndola murmurar palabras imperceptibles.

"_Deme los cascabeles_", invadido por los murmullos de la pelirosa sus pensamientos se disolvieron en su voz, bajando su mano a su costado, tomando las pequeñas esferas de metal entre sus dedos, y lentamente las tendía hacia la joven quien sonreía satisfecha. Justo antes de darle los cascabeles, el Jounin despertó de su estado de ensoñación, retirándolos del alcance de ella, quien tras hacer una pirueta hacia atrás le lanzó una tanda de kunais y shurikens, aún con la guardia baja, Kakashi los esquivó saliendo del apuro con cortes en el uniforme, nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>La alarma resonó y Kakashi procedió a explicar el porqué habían fracasado en sus intentos. Era evidente que el trabajo en equipo era necesario y una parte importante de lo que significaba ser un shinobi.<p>

- uh… Muy bien, Sasuke y Sakura podrán comer. Tú no Naruto, quisiste romper las reglas. Les daré una oportunidad más, coman para reponer fuerzas. Tendrán tres horas para tratarlo de nuevo. Ah, y si alguno de ustedes le da de comer a Naruto, los sacaré permanentemente del programa. -

Nadie dijo una palabra. El jounin había desaparecido y un silencio incómodo que sólo era interrumpido por los rugidos del estómago de Naruto. Sasuke estudiaba con suspicacia a su compañera. Lo que acababa de ver no era posible, un Genin era incapaz de ejercer control sobre la voluntad de un Jounin, ¿cómo Sakura había podido borrar la conciencia de Kakashi?

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Pasaba la mano por su frente secando algo de sudor, agotada se dirigía a casa sin notar que era seguida. Sonrió con alivio al recordar que estaban aprobados, recordaba la lección que su sensei les había dado ese día. Sus cabellos oscilaban a sus espaldas, estaba pensando en trenzarlo porque el calor del mediodía comenzaba a ser realmente fastidioso.<p>

Casi llegando a la calle que daba al camino a su casa, sintió un firme agarre en su brazo izquierdo, para luego ser puesta contra la pared. Instintivamente su mano derecha tomó el mango de su katana, y el sonido del filo desenvainar se detuvo a medio camino cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de que era Sasuke quien la había interceptado. La acorraló contra la pared, mano y mano a cada costado, mientras la afilada mirada de sus ojos negros la analizaba.

Su respiración se tornó irregular al verla tan cerca. Jamás había estado tan cerca de Sakura; sus pestañas negras, largas y abundantes recubrian el color más brillante y puro que había visto en su vida. Las pupilas de ella contrayéndose a la luz del sol. El azul y el verde se destilaban en un brillante jade.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula - ¿Qué ocultas ? - le murmuró. Sentía su aliento sobre su rostro. Bajó la mirada a sus labios rosados, carnosos, con un corazón de cupido perfecto delineándolos, dándoles un aspecto tan dulce y apetitoso.

- Sakura… - su nombre se le había escapado inconscientemente. ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño cerca de ella?; perdía la concentración, y su silencio le quitaba la paciencia.

Notó una caricia en la mejilla, y enseguida se percató de la fina mano de ella en su rostro. Una gota de sudor le bajó por la sien - Anata… - su suave voz lo reconfortó - Sasuke-kun, eres tan apuesto. - Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en esos dulces labios que contemplaba, sus mejillas se enrojecieron notablemente. El Uchiha suspiró bajando la mirada, apartando sus brazos, tratando de ocultar la expresión de su rostro y reprimir la sonrisa que le había sacado. Sakura no tenía remedio.

Ella apartó su mano suavemente con un roce, y tratando de evitar más preguntas, discretamente continuó su camino, sintiendo los ojos de Sasuke clavados en su nuca.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Sakura-san, bienvenida - La pelirosa amarraba su cabello en una coleta alta, el servicio de la manor parecía más agitado de lo normal - ¿qué sucede? - Preguntó al instante, Yuna vaciló - ¿Por qué no conversamos esto con té? -<p>

Caminaron entre los intrincados pasillos. La manor era grande, pero las estancias eran pequeñas. La madera estaba muy bien cuidada, habían muchos ornamentos por doquier. Era un lugar lleno de muchos lujos, así como malas energías.

Se sentó junto a la mesa, esperando entonces la taza de té prometida. Contempló a su prima, completamente demacrada preparaba el té. Había sido muy duro para ella aceptar que Itachi, su prometido, realmente había masacrado a toda su familia. - ¿Oka-san? - preguntó inesperadamente la pelirosa. Yuna la miró, dudando un instante - Aún de viaje… - Murmuró. Posó la taza delante de Sakura, sirviéndole cuidadosamente el té, - Akane-sama viene en camino, Sakura-san - la expresión de Sakura fue de genuina sorpresa - ¿Akane-sama… ? Quieres decir, ¿la hermana de Yui? - la pelinegra asintió levemente - Ella se hará cargo de todo ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Un carruaje, que parecía salido del infierno, estaba estacionado en el porche de la manor. Los sirvientes abrieron las puertas, y de entre las sombras salió una mujer. Su piel prístina era nívea, los cabellos negros y finos caían sobre su cuerpo cubriéndolo casi en su totalidad. Su rostro era fino y severo; dos orbes miel delineados de negro y unos labios pintados de rojo. Vestía un pesado kimono vinotinto y fumaba tabaco de una fina pipa.<p>

-Sakura-san… - murmuró, extendiendo su mano al rostro de Yuna, acariciando su mejilla - Yuna-chan - le sonrió. Después de todo, Yuna era su única nieta, hija de su hija.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Miro de reojo a Tazuna, el parecia observarla tambien con esa mirada perdida y su rostro enrojecido por el alcohol. ¿Realmente era quien decía ser? Bufó, "<em>Tan sólo un borracho<em>". Sakura paseo la mirada por su equipo, Naruto se veía más inquieto de lo normal; corriendo de aquí allá, ansioso por una situación de peligro en la que demostrar sus habilidades.

El ahudo y molesto chirrido de unas cadenas chocar alertó al grupo, Kakashi había sido aprisionado, incapaz de escapar sus carnes fueron desgarradas en el lugar, dejando nada más un espeso charco de sangre.

Sakura ahogó un grito, sus rodillas temblaron.

"_Eso no era posible_", instintivamente miró a Sasuke buscando sus ojos, parecía calmado, al menos más calmado que ella y Naruto.

El Uchiha hizo contacto visual con la joven buscando tranquilizarla. La pelirosa respiró profundo buscando recomponer su calma, tomó su katana yrápidamentee se posiciono delante de Tazuna en guardia.

El corazón de sakura latía rápido, no sabía si se trataba de la adrenalina o de ver a Sasuke actuar de una forma tan impecable ante una situación de peligro, lo veía con admiración, sus ojos brillaban y en sus labios se dibujaba una suave sonrisa

"_Sasuke-kun es genial_"...

Su pensamiento se detuvo en seco. Un enemigo estaba cargando contra ella, se posicionó, buscando el mayor agarre posible con sus pies al suelo, debía proteger al anciano, frunció el ceño esperando el ataque cuando, de pronto, una sombra se apareció ante sus ojos, - Sasuke-kun… - el joven estaba delante de ella, con los brazos extendidos y una expresión dura en el rostro.

No permitiría que tocaran a Sakura. Los labios de la pelirosa se entreabrieron de la impresión, sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente, ¿Qué era esto que sentía? Una fuerte presión en su pecho, leves cosquillas en su estómago.

El combate acabó pronto cuando el jounin apareció dejando fuera de combate a los ninjas de la niebla, - Kakashi-sensei - Exclamó emocionada la joven con brillo en sus ojos. Qué alivio que estuviera bien, bueno, al menos eso pensó ella, Sasuke la observaba con los labios fruncidos, había sido él quien se había encargado de la situación y la había protegido.

-Tsk - La pelirosa giro a verlo, él tan solo se volteo con brusquedad siguiendo su camino.

Debemos tener más cuidado, Tazuna está siendo perseguido por mercenarios ninja, esta misión es de un rango mucho más alto de lo que pensábamos, así que, deben mantenerse todo el tiempo alerta, ¿de acuerdo? - El equipo siete asintió. Les esperaría una aventura mucho más terrible de lo que esperaban.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>-¡Abajo! - su corazón se detuvo. Sintió como su cuerpo se helaba, y al instante se echó al suelo, una espada sobrevoló por encima de sus cabezas clavándose en un árbol, una presencia se manifestó.<p>

Sakura levanto la mirada observando al hombre parado en la espada, tenía un aspecto siniestro. Su rostro cubierto, el musculoso torso destapado, y ese inmenso arma.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Respiraba a bocanadas, la tensión del momento era demasiado para ella, miró de reojo a Sasuke, estaba temblando. Tragó con pesadez, la niebla era demasiado espesa, no sabían que estaba ocurriendo entre Kakashi y Zabuza.<p>

-¿Pero que tenemos aqui? - la voz ronca y profunda del mercenario murmuró a su oído, su pesada respiración movía sus cabellos, la sentía cerca.

Su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de mantener la compostura - ¡Apártense! - gritó kakashi, en un parpadeo Naruto y Sasuke saltaron fuera del alcance de Zabuza, pero la pelirosa prisionera de su agarre no pudo hacerlo.

Sasuke apretó los dientes cuando, entre la niebla, pudo divisar a Sakura a merced del hombre.

Con un una mano sujetandola del hombro izquierdo y el filo del kunai sobre su cuello la mantenía cerca de sí, inclinándose hacia ella cortó la nívea piel de su cuello. Ella tan sólo reprimió un quejido mientras la sangre corría caliente por su delicada clavícula. Sintió la respiración de Zabuza cerca, su lengua probar la sangre, aspirar su perfume, sumergir su rostro en el cabello de ella - Primero mataré a tu equipo, y luego me divertiré contigo -Temblorosa trató de alcanzar su katana, Zabuza rió por lo bajo, se la había quitado sin que lo notara.

Sasuke parecía estar a punto de perder el control tras escuchar el comentario del mercenario, con la mirada ensombrecida cargó hacia el hombre, pero se detuvo a medio camino, viendo como Kakashi clavaba un kunai en la espalda. El cuerpo se deshizo en agua mojando a la kunoichi. Tan soóo era una copia.

Jamás en su vida había temido tanto por su integridad, como ninja era normal temer por su vida, pero no era común sufrir de abuso sexual, era una regla ninja el no violar pero, por supuesto, ¿qué podría importarle a un criminal renegado?

La verdad, temía más ser violentada que asesinada. Suspiró, estaba claro que a pesar de los talentos que podría tener su equipo, aún eran demasiado jóvenes para enfrentar situaciones así, observó a Sasuke, respiraba con dificultad, pareció notar su mirada pues volteo a verla, sus ojos se entrecerraron al notar la sangre correr por su cuello, tiñendo su nívea piel.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>-Lamento que te hirieran Sakura. - la voz de Kakashi estaba apagada - se han portado muy bien en este situación de peligro. Creo que les ha quedado más claro lo que significa trabajar en equipo. Ahora, Sasuke ¿podrías atender la herida de tu compañera? - Enseguida Naruto protestó - ¡Huh! ¿por qué Sasuke es el que atiende a Sakura-chan? - El pelinegro rodó con impaciencia los ojos, tomó a Sakura por la muñeca apartándola del griterío - Siéntate - la pelirosa mirándolo con curiosidad se sentó de rodillas en el suelo.<p>

Escuchaba como el Uchiha removía cosas en su bolso, buscando el equipo de primeros auxilios, o al menos eso supuso. Se tensó cuando lo sintió a sus espaldas muy cerca de ella, parecía vacilar en cómo proceder a curar el cuello de la chica. Con la mano algo temblorosa se dispuso a apartar delicadamente el cabello de su espalda, dejándolo reposar en su otro hombro.

"_Es tan suave..._" la chica completamente sonrojada, deslizó suavemente su kimono, lo suficiente para dejarlo trabajar en la herida, mostrando su lozana piel, sus manos aún más temblorosas dudaban. Había visto mucho más que eso de una mujer en revistas o tv, pero por algún motivo que no comprendía, el cuello y hombro desnudo de Sakura le parecían terriblemente atrayentes. Había algo sobre ello increíblemente erótico, apretó la mandíbula recordando las palabras de Zabuza.

Un sentimiento oscuro de profundo resentimiento y odio surgió en su pecho. Con un pañuelo húmedo limpió la sangre escurrida. Con cuidado palpó el corte secando la sangre que corría de él, la pelirosa reprimió un quejido tensando su cuerpo y bajando su rostro. - Lo siento, le murmuró Sasuke acercándose aún más para tener más cuidado, respirando sobre la piel de la pelirosa.

Sintió el impulso de posar sus labios sobre el hombro de ella, pero reprimió ese pensamiento y se reprochó mentalmente mientras ponía el vendaje en la herida, terminando de sanarla.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse, y del impulso la chica tropezó cayendo sobre el pecho del Uchiha quien no se apartó. Miró hacia atrás asegurándose de que el resto del equipo estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, volvió la mirada a la pelirosa encontrándose con esos grandes ojos de ella, las finas yemas de sus dedos acariciando sus labios de pronto. El uchiha se sonrojo ante el contacto, mirándola sorprendido.

Sakura aún temblaba por lo ocurrido, la estrechó lentamente contra su cuerpo como queriendo reconfortarla, ella se sujetó de su camisa, derramando lágrimas en silencio. Sasuke cerró sus ojos - todo está bien - murmuró suavemente - No dejare que te pase nada… - las palabras se escaparon de sus labios esta vez, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Los ojos jades llenos de lágrimas lo contemplaron con atención, sus labios se rozaron, intercambiando respiraciones. Se quedaron quietos como tratando de recordar la sensación de cercanía que compartían en el momento, el corazón del pelinegro parecía a punto de salirse de su pecho. -Sakura… - suspiró contra los labios de ella, se detuvo en seco y se apartó bruscamente cuando notó que Naruto se acercaba.

Se llevó la mano a la boca, tocando sus propios labios al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder, la miró de nuevo, ella sostenía una mano contra su pecho, parecía estar sintiendo su corazón, debía estar tan nerviosa como él.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke se comportaba de forma extraña desde que habían vuelto del país de Las Olas. Miró con atención a Akane, no podía concentrarse, seguía recordando su encuentro con el Uchiha.<p>

- Baja al centro y entrega este mensaje - sacó un pergamino de su haori - Baja a pie, nada de carruajes. - Sakura suspiró. Se dio un baño, refrescando su cuerpo y limpiando el sudor, había pasado toda la mañana entrenando, rumores de que el examen chunnin estaba cerca había vuelto locos a todos los genins de la aldea, incluyéndola. Estaba casi segura de que el precario de su sensei los postularía como candidatos, y sus compañeros siendo como son, no dirían que no. Ni siquiera ella diría que no.

La vistieron con un yukata ligero y fresco, decorado con flores y colores pasteles era perfecto para el caluroso día que hacía - ¿no me podrían amarrar un poco el cabello? hace mucho calor - las chicas se miraron entre sí. La sentaron delante de la peinadora, peinaron hacia adelante los mechones de cabello que usualmente decoraban su rostro para apartarlos de las coletas que le iban a amarrar. Peinaron ambos costados para agarrarle cada coleta, sin embargo no le recogieron todo el cabello, sólo la parte de arriba, Sakura arqueo la ceja, prácticamente lo seguía teniendo suelto, tan solo le habían amarrado una coleta a cada lado con las secciones de cabello superiores. Suspiró, aunque debía admitir que se veía muy adorable, se sonrojó. - No puedo demorarme más chicas, tan sólo iré a entregar un mensaje en el centro - Observaba como le pintaban las uñas de un verde agua muy claro similar a sus ojos, una gota de sudor bajó por sus mejillas - Demo, Sakura-san, irá a pie, todos la verán y últimamente ha estado muy descuidada - Sakura se dio por vencida, tratando de caminar hacia la salida mientras las chicas aún la seguían. Estaban perfumándola, acomodando su obi, colocando adornos de sakura en cada coleta - al menos llévese la sombrilla, onegai - la tomó de mala gana, cerrando el portón de un golpe comenzó a caminar colina abajo por el sendero, en realidad la sombrilla había sido una buena idea, la abrió protegiéndose del sol. Suspiró sintiendo la brisa, quizás este sería el único momento de calma que tendría en mucho tiempo, entre los entrenamientos y las misiones tontas de su sensei no había respiro.

Paseó su mirada por los árboles que lucían un verde profundo, sus ramas eran frondosas y densas, el cielo era de un celeste eterno y el sol brillaba encantador. La verdad era un día muy agradable.

Finalmente llegaba al centro de la ciudad, la gente comenzaba a verla demasiado, a cuchichear y a seguirla por las calles, se incomodó, apretando el paso como podía, el estúpido yukata tampoco le permitía demasiado movimiento - ¿A dónde va una señorita tan preciosa? - Rodó los ojos, y girándose sobre sus pies vio a un grupo de tres muchachos - ¿por qué no pasas la tarde con nosotros, eh? - Sakura entrecerró los ojos, llevo su mano a su espalda, para luego recordar que no llevaba consigo Senbonzakura, se mordió los labios, esto iba a ser más molesto de lo que pensaba, el muchacho extendió su mano como si fuera a tomarla del brazo, cuando de pronto un reflejo verde se atravesó entre ambos, parpadeo un par de veces. Era otro chico, un chico de apariencia algo extraña y graciosa, con un corte de "hongo" en su cabello liso y negro, un body verde apagado, y calentadores espantosos de color anaranjado en sus piernas.

El chico adoptó posición de combate defensivo delante de ella - No permitiré que sean rudos con Sakura-san - lo miró sorprendida, ¿cómo la conocía? ella no recordaba haberlo visto jamás, los chicos creyendo que se trataba de una persona corriente se lanzaron contra el misterioso joven, quien en movimientos imperceptibles los dejó fuera de combate, aún seguía paralizada, con sus labios entreabiertos contemplando al muchacho delante de sí. Se volteo para verla con esos grandes ojos negros, sus cejas gruesas coronéndolos.

No era un chico apuesto, no era para nada apuesto, pero su mirada era dulce. - Sakura-san - murmuró entonces, completamente rojo al contemplarla con detenimiento, hizo una reverencia ante ella - Sakura-san es la flor de cerezo más hermosa que haya existido - La pelirosa parpadeó un par de veces más sin comprender al chico.

Hn. - Tomó su sombrilla con firmeza en cuanto escucho esa voz, de reojo pudo ver que Sasuke se encontraba en el lugar, parecía algo agitado, "¿Habia estado corriendo?". La verdad es que el Uchiha había presenciado todo desde uno de los locales del centro en donde estaba almorzando. Al reconocer a la pelirosa había decidido contemplarla, y en cuanto vio a esos macarras acosarla había salido corriendo en su defensa, pero alguien había llegado antes, y no sólo eso, había demostrado una rapidez tan superior como a de su sensei, sin haber dejado ver sus movimientos.

-¿Sasuke-kun? - la voz de la joven lo llamó, tardó un momento antes de despegar su mirada irritada del muchacho extraño que estaba presente para mirar a su compañera, trago pesado en cuanto notó lo preciosa que estaba ese día, se sonrojó levemente y con orgullo apartó la mirada fingiendo no estar sorprendido.

- Sakura-san, saldría conmigo en una cita - Los ojos del joven brillaban con mucho entusiasmo, Sasuke apretó los dientes, lentamente caminando hacia sakura - no existe una chica más hermosa y dulce que usted - el Uchiha se posicionó a un costado de Sakura como si de alguna forma eso marcara territorio. La pelirosa rió nerviosamente - Piérdete - escupió Sasuke de pronto, Sakura impactada lo tomó por la manga de la camisa - Demo, Sasuke-kun.. no seas tan rud - calló al instante cuando vio los ojos de su compañero tornarse rojo escarlata "Sharingan…" . - Sasuke-kun.. - soltó casi asustada su agarre. - Así que, tu eres el joven Uchiha Sasuke-kun, debes saber que estoy ansioso por combatir contra ti en los exámenes chunnin - el pelinegro apretó aún más la mandíbula, sin embargo, sonrió arrogante - Yo también estoy ansioso de partirte la cara - La pelirosa tomó su mano esta vez - yamete, Sasuke-kun - le murmuró por lo bajo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo en su espalda -Lee-san gracias por su ayuda, nos vemos en los exámenes - sonrió genuinamente haciendo una leve reverencia, causando que los ojos del muchacho se aguaran y sus mejillas se sonrojaran, la pelirosa aprovechó el momento para retirarse arrastrando a Sasuke quien aún no se había soltado del agarre.

- No tienes porque ser tan grosero - le reprochó soltando su mano, suspiró caminando hacia la oficina de correos, Sasuke tomo la sombrilla que sostenía Sakura, y con suavidad se la quitó en silencio para él llevarla. La miró notando las coletas, los adornos delicados en su cabello, el suave y exquisito perfume. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron casi imperceptiblemente, esbozando una suave sonrisa.

La vio entregar la carta, charlar con el empleado, y como cada hombre que pasaba a su lado la miraba embobado.

Sasuke tan sólo se limitaba a acompañarla, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que le decía.

Al menos hasta que la escuchó emitir un chillido infantil de emoción y estampar su rostro a un escaparate. Arqueó una ceja mirando el cartel del local. Hizo una mueca de desagrado "_dulces..._" caminó para ver qué admiraba la chica, sus ojos parecían brillar con especial alegría. - ¿Quieres uno? - le preguntó en un murmullo, la chica se volteo a verlo sonrojada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, casi pegando saltos de emoción lo abrazó riendo. El pelinegro la sujetó con su brazo libre - ¡Sakura, cálmate! - la chica se apartó y rápidamente entró en la tienda, Sasuke suspiró, una gota de sudor corría por su frente.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cerró su billetera tras haber pagado el dulce que Sakura había escogido.<p>

Ella se lo comió con todo el gusto del mundo. Sus mejillas sonrojadas lo ponían nervioso. "¿_Por qué demonios estoy haciendo esto…_? " recordó entonces el delicado roce de labios que habían tenido semanas atrás. Su corazón comenzó a later rápido, mirando a Sakura relamer sus rosados labios tras teminar de comer. Se quedó contemplándola, mas bien, contemplando los labios de la chica con el ceño fruncido y la cara roja.

Sintió entonces la mano de ella en su frente, se apartó bruscamente - Estás rojo, quizás tengas fiebre Sasuke-kun. Entrenas muy duro todo el tiempo, tienes que tomarlo con calma - la escucho decir, suspiró negando con su cabeza, relajando el rostro. Ya estaba atardeciendo, sin notarlo habían pasado toda la tarde juntos.

Se retiraron del local, la pelirosa le agradeció por onceava vez el dulce, él nuevamente le dijo que se quedara tranquila. Caminaban hacia el sendero que daba hacia la subida de la colina, es decir, el sendero que llevaba a la casa de la pelirosa. Pronto el sol cayó, y el ambiente se tornó mas fresco, las calles se hallaban vacías, todo el mundo debía estar cenando en casa.

Los dedos de la pelirosa buscaron los del pelinegro, entrelazándolos por segunda vez en el día. Sakura lo había hecho discretamente, vacilante se había arriesgado a acercarse al muchacho. No había mucha luz eléctrica aún, contaban tan sólo con la luna para que iluminara las calles.

Se detuvieron al llegar al sendero, ninguno de los dos soltó la mano del otro, Sakura lucía una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba tan feliz por su compañía. El uchiha paseó sus ojos negros por las facciones de la chica, recordando una vez más la sensación de intimidad que habían experimentado en el país de Las Olas. Miró la cicatriz casi completamente curada en el cuello de la joven.

Su respiración se volvió profunda y pesada… Un destello rojo adornó su rostro, la ira renacida en su pecho había activado su sharingan, pero esta vez, las manos de la pelirosa taparon suavemente sus ojos, cerrándolos. La caricia no fue breve, ella sujeto con sus manos el rostro de él, quien había abierto los ojos mostrándolos negros, disfrutando de la suavidad con que ella lo trataba. Siempre tan dulce hacia el. La contempló, como lentamente ella se acercaba acortando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, de puntillas en sus pies para alcanzar sus labios.

El pelinegro sólo podía escuchar sus propios latidos, instintivamente tomando con sus manos la estrecha cintura de Sakura, apretándola contra sí, y finalmente entregándose al beso que ella le procuraba.

La sensación de sus labios acariciarse en lentos movimientos, el roce húmedo y cálido, los suspiros de ella ahogados en su boca, la sintió temblar ligeramente bajo su agarre.

Trataba de mantener la calma en el momento, de no respirar tan agitadamente y comprender que estaba sucediendo. La brisa revolvió los cabellos de ambos, y la densa fragancia a cerezos lo invadió como aquella primera vez que se vieron, entonces no quiso soltarla, continuó besándola, acalorando su cuerpo con cada roce y caricia, con la cercanía entre ellos.

En aquel instante había olvidado por completo todo. Absolutamente todo. Le sorprendería si supiera decir cuál era su nombre, al menos hasta que la joven se separó con suavidad de él completamente sonrojada. Se encontró con la respiración agitada y sus ojos contemplándolo con tanta delicadeza - Sasuke-kun yo.. -

- No - la interrumpió, aún trataba de recomponer su propia respiración - ve a casa Sakura - le dijo, y bajando la mirada se giró sobre sus pies, y caminó lejos de allí temiendo que lo detuviera. No debía enamorarse de Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Su mirada se alternaba entre la reja del bosque y el uchiha, su corazón latía rápido. La verdad estaba muy nerviosa por esta prueba, había escuchado que el bosque de la muerte era realmente peligroso, era posible morir en la prueba y a pesar de que había entrenado mucho, tan sólo había mejorado en sus habilidades de Kendo y taijutsu. Desde que Akane había regresado a la Manor Sakuranbo, Yui no se había manifestado, por lo tanto no había aprendido nada sobre su chakra y su kekkei genkai. Eso sí, había notado que tenía un control increíble de su chakra.<p>

¡Adelante! - Anko anunció el comienzo del examen, rápidamente se introdujeron en lo profundo del bosque siguiendo las indicaciones de Sasuke, quien desde que había compartido ese beso con Sakura la había evitado al punto de no haberle dirigido la palabra desde entonces. Ella se sentía usada y rechazada y él luchaba contra sus sentimientos y los impulsos.

Tsk - El pelinegro frunció el ceño sonrojado, había recordado lo que había soñado la noche anterior. Había soñado con Sakura, nada particularmente censurable, sólo había soñado con contemplarla, con su perfume, con sus grandes ojos jades. No era posible que en medio del examen se desconcentrara pensando en tonterías como esa. Sacudió su cabeza.

Se detuvieron en un claro, - creo que hemos recorrido suficiente distancia, deberíamos ser más cuidadosos a partir de ahora, los enemigos acecharán constantemente y no podemos bajar la guardia - Sasuke dijo rápidamente, acto seguido les indicó una contraseña en caso de que debieran identificarse.

Abruptamente todos voltearon a ver a una misma dirección, no estaban solos. Un voraz torbellino de viento se disparó hacia ellos, Sasuke y Sakura lograron esquivarlo, Naruto infortunadamente no.

Cuando hubo acabado el caos, ambos integrantes del equipo siete salieron de sus escondites, encontrándose cara a cara, Sasuke miró por primera vez en semanas los ojos de la chica, quien bajó el rostro triste y avergonzada, Sasuke entonces supo que había manejado mal las cosas. - ¿La cancion ninja 'Ninki'? - murmuró preguntando con un kunai en la mano - Es una buena ocasión cuando un gran número de enemigos entra en escena. No hay escondites incluso en un lugar tranquilo. Es importante para un ninja saber el momento exacto. El momento cuando el enemigo está cansado, y ha bajado la guardia. - Respondió ella a la perfección, sólo entonces Sasuke bajo=ó la guardia, contemplando sus ojos jades, más no hubo mucho tiempo para mirarla pues Naruto apareció entre los arbustos quejándose del dolor, preguntando si todos estaban bien - La contraseña, Naruto - le pidió la pelirosa, este accedió enseguida, diciendo cada palabra a la perfección y sin vacilamientos. Hipsofacto Sasuke le lanzó un kunai, que fue esquivado - Pero si dijo la contraseña… - le reclamó Sakura - Exacto, la dijo perfecta, ¿realmente crees que el Naruto que conocemos sería capaz? ¿Qué crees que diría en verdad? - Sakura frunció el ceño reflexionando, era cierto - Diría… Lo siento, la he olvidado - Sasuke asintió - ¡muestra tu verdadera identidad, farsante! - expectó.

La mirada de Naruto cambió totalmente, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de maldad, volviéndose perspicaces y afilados, relamiendo sus labios sonrió incorporándose. Todo se llenó de humo.

Lo que parecia una mujer se mostró ante sus ojos, una mujer de largos y finos cabellos negros, vestida de forma anticuada y algo folklórica. Ocultaba parcialmente su rostro bajo un sombrero de paja. - Así que no bajas la guardia … - arrastraba las palabras bañadas en una entonación embelesante. Era una presencia extraña y perturbadora. Sakura abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al mirar con detenimiento al sujeto, su corazón latía pesado, su cabeza sufría un agudo dolor. "_¿Yui-sama?_". La mujer los contemplaba con lo que parecía, gran deseo.

Saco de su bolsillo el pergamino de la tierra, el pergamino que, de hecho, ellos necesitaban. Y llevándoselo a la boca lo enrolló con su lengua engulliéndolo. Sakura respiraba a bocanadas "_Y-yo… le conozco_", ¿qué era esta sensación que la invadía? Las manos le temblaban, y se ahogaba en ansiedad.

-Comencemos… - llevándose la mano al rostro bajó la piel sus ojeras descubriendo su ojo. De pronto ninguno de los dos podía respirar, la viva imagen de un kunai atravesando sus frentes se manifestó frente a sus ojos, incapaces de moverse cayeron al suelo temblando. "_¿genjutsu?_" sasuke pensó, para luego vomitar en la tierra.

Sakura por otro lado estaba fuera de sí. Ahora lo comprendía. Esa persona frente a sus ojos era Orochimaru, "Orochimaru-sama", un nombre que resonaba en su interior. Sintió un fuerte impacto en su pecho, Yui conocia a este hombre y lo conocía muy bien.

Recuerdos que no eran suyos corrían por su mente, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. La mujer no despegaba la mirada de la pelirosa, su sonrisa se ensanchó, riendo por lo bajo. Tomó dos kunais de su bolso, alzó la mano contemplando a ambos jóvenes. Era hora de ponerlos a prueba.

Sasuke aterrorizado miró a la chica su lado, paralizada y bañada en lágrimas iba a morir. Debía hacer algo. Luchando arduamente contra su mente, movía con lentitud su brazo, pudiendo sacar un kunai - ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso ? - la escurridiza voz de la mujer se escuchó, y en un suave movimiento lanzó los kunais apuntando a sus frentes. Sasuke se aferró fuertemente a su arma, y con determinación la clavó en su muslo derecho, anulando su miedo con dolor, sujetando en sus brazos a la pelirosa, huyendo del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Respiraba a bocanadas,y el mero hecho de hacerlo le atormentaba, si los escuchaba estaban perdidos. Sujetó el kunai clavado en su muslo, apretó los dientes sacándolo de su piel. La sangre corrió tiñendo de rojo sus ropas, Sakura aún parecía estar en un trance. Extendió su mano con intención de apartar sus cabellos de su rostro, sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo la chica despertó, recuperando el brillo de conciencia en sus ojos. Jadeaba.<p>

- Sasuke-kun, ¿estás bi - Antes de poder terminar la frase el pelinegro posó su mano sobre sus labios asustado, indicándole que guardara silencio. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven, percatándose enseguida de que había una serpiente gargantuesca a sus espaldas, tomó el brazo del uchiha, y destapando su boca le gritó que se apartara.

El pelinegro gritó con desesperación en cuanto vio a la serpiente siguiéndole, lanzando todos los shirukens y kunais que pudo. La dejó muerta en el árbol en el que se había enrollado.

Reposó agachado en una rama, recuperando el aliento, con sus terribles ojos rojos, contemplando la sangre de la serpiente correr. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que del cuerpo de la serpiente emergía aquella espantosa mujer, quien en cuanto localizó a su presa salió a cazarla, moviéndose perturbadoramente por las ramas, estirándose cual serpiente.

Sasuke parecía totalmente fuera de sí, el chico que mantenía la calma en los peores momentos de peligro, el ninja prodigio de su generación, el que siempre había protegido a Sakura, se había ahogado en cobardía.

Totalmente perturbado ante la presencia de la mujer le tendió en un lanzamiento el pergamino del cielo, creyendo que con esto los dejaría ir en paz. Naruto quien había aparecido de pronto, perdió la calma en el instante, acusándolo de impostor, el Sasuke del equipo siete no era un cobarde.

Naruto-kun está en lo cierto, tan sólo tengo que… - dirigió su mirada a la pelirosa - matarlos a todos. - levantando su manga, mostró su brazo tatuado. La pelirosa al verlo se fue de rodillas al suelo, sus pupilas temblaban, y su mente se veía golpeada nuevamente por recuerdos que no había vivido. Quiso gritar, quiso advertir lo que iba a suceder, pero su cuerpo no respondía. La mujer invocó a otra de esas gigantescas serpientes.

Naruto estaba a punto de morir devorado por una de ellas, la pelirosa sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos. Nadie salvo la espantosa mujer había notado su estado. Sasuke por otro lado, parecía resignado a ver morir a su compañero.

Algo pareció apoderarse del rubio, una ira inminente y una fuerza sobrenatural lo llevaron a golpear a muerte a la serpiente. La mujer lo apartó con llamas, dejándolo aparentemente inconsciente. - Sigues tú - la mirada de ella se posó sobre un Sasuke paralizado del miedo. Sakura lloró del desespero, no podría salvarlo.

No supo cómo, pero Naruto emergió de la nada conteniendo todo el peso del ataque de la serpiente, protegiendo a Sasuke - eh… ¿estás herido, gatito asustadizo? - le preguntó entre jadeos el muchacho.

La lengua de la mujer se estiró, sujetando del torso a Naruto, al destapar su abdomen apareció un sello en él. Con un movimiento su captora le clavó los dedos en la piel, dejándolo inconsciente. Sakura quien trataba de regularizar su respiración, logro captar el momento y lanzando un kunai sujeto a su compañero contra un tronco.

Naruto podrá ser torpe y chillón… pero al menos no es un cobarde, ¿cierto? - las palabras de la pelirosa resonaron en los oídos del Uchiha. La mirada de la mujer se posó sobre la pelirosa y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios - Sakura-chan… - su voz embelesada había impactado a los presentes, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? la pelirosa apretó los dientes y mordaz desenvaino a senbonzakura.

La serpiente desapareció en una nube de humo. Sasuke parecía haber reaccionado ante las duras palabras de la pelirosa. Activando su sharingan se dispuso a atacar. El combate reanudó. Sasuke volvía a ser el mismo. Había conseguido amarrar a la mujer contra un árbol, chamuscándola por completo con un Katon. Su grito desgarrador resonó en el bosque.

Sakura rápidamente bajó hasta donde Sasuke se hallaba, lo tomó por el brazo preocupada, revisando si se encontraba bien. El chirrido de los nylons rompiéndose llamó su atención, miró de reojo como ese sujeto se movía. Respiró profundamente volviendo la mirada hacia Sasuke. No estaba en condiciones de pelear, fue entonces cuando tras un sello de ese ser perturbador, el joven quedó paralizado otra vez.

Por otro lado Sakura había adquirido un aspecto amenazante. Estaba fuera de sí, su pecho subía y bajaba y poco a poco el chakra comenzaba a emanar de ella.

La mujer se arrancó la piel de la cara, resultando ser una máscara. Mostrando su verdadero rostro, con sus ojos amarillos clavados en Sakura, la joven comenzaba a expedir una luz intensa. De pronto el cielo aclaró y los rayos del sol encontraron su camino entre las hojas, iluminando el lugar cálidamente. Pétalos de Sakura caían agraciadamente de la nada, como nieve rosa revoloteando en el aire.

El cuerpo de Sakura se mostró cambiado, como si hubiera crecido y madurado en un instante, ahora una mujer pelirosa era la que se hallaba en su lugar, sosteniendo tenazmente la katana - Orochimaru-sama - su voz fina y sutil acarició los oídos del sannin.

Yui - murmuró entonces algo sorprendido, Sakura caminó lentamente hacia el hombre, contorneando sus caderas, apuntándolo con su filo. Los cabellos rosas se mecieron y el hombre pareció consternado, acercándose a ella. Caminó despacio, la expresión de su rostro era diferente esta vez. Sakura en un rápido movimiento acortó la distancia entre ellos enterrando el filo de su katana desde el hombro hasta el pecho del Sannin - Yo no soy Yui-sama - le susurro al oído profundizando el corte de su espada. Orochimaru posó su mano en el cuello de la mujer, mirándola a los ojos.

- No, no eres ella. - relamió sus labios, sin importar que la chica continuara enterrando cada vez más a Senbonzakura en su pecho, al contrario terminó de romper el poco espacio entre ellos, lo suficiente como para quedar mejilla con mejilla, paralizando a la pelirosa esta vez.

- Eres mejor… - le murmuró, acariciando los cabellos, jugando con ellos entre sus dedos. Su mirada se dirigió al pelinegro captando enseguida su mirada de odio, sintió como cada fibra del cuerpo del uchiha deseaba despedazarlo por su cercanía a la pelirosa,

- ¿Celoso, sasuke-kun ? - con un brazo rodeó la cintura de la mujer, bajó el kimono de ella descubriendo su hombro y la cicatriz de su cuello. Se inclinó posando sus labios sobre la tersa piel de ella, acariciando lentamente con su lengua el corte. La sintió temblar de rabia ante su acción, sin mencionar que el Uchiha ya estaba a punto de apuñalarlo a muerte. Sonrió sobre la piel de Sakura, y en un parpadeo desapareció.

El cuerpo de ella volvió a iluminarse, retornando a su forma original, cayendo inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Espero que les haya entretenido, por favor, si es de su agrado dejen un comentario. Son un buen incentivo. <em>


	3. Capítulo III: Chartreuse

_Bienvenidos nuevamente_ y disculpen la demora.

La trama avanzará más rápido a partir de ahora, habrán grandes saltos dentro de la línea de tiempo y probablemente no me demore en cosas que no tienen una real importancia para la trama y para el sasusaku. Este capítulo se enfoca más en las emociones de los personajes, es un capítulo breve que conforma la transición a la introducción del nudo de la historia. Espero que disfruten de la historia.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Vertió sobre su espalda desnuda el agua en el recipiente. Suspiró. Aún le dolían los músculos. Levantó la mirada con pesadez contemplando los azulejos de la pared. Su imagen distorsionada en los espejos empañados de calor. Llevó la mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo presionando con fuerza su piel. Las puntas de su cabello rosa oscilaban goteando agua. Cuando la primera fase del examen había comenzado, la longitud de su cabellera alcanzaba sus caderas hoy, sin embargo, llegaba hasta el comienzo de sus muslos.<p>

Debería cortarlo.

Se levantó con tedio del banco, había terminado de asearse. Pasó su mano por el espejo y observo con detenimiento su reflejo. La nívea piel recubría y contorneaba su cuerpo que con refinamiento había comenzado a florecer, apreciaba con detenimiento como una feminidad medraba en sí. Cómo su rostro comenzaba a cambiar, su cuello esbelto y sus grandes ojos jades, delineados como afilados orbes de gato, perspicaces y alerta. Extendió su mano para alcanzar la toalla a su lado, envolviéndola en sí. Caminó hacia la puerta corrediza del baño, la madera bajo sus pies retumbó ante las pisadas voces opacas de la servidumbre resonaban lejos. Sabía que le dirían y no quería escucharlo; la opinión pública acerca del examen chunnin.

Desde entonces, la pesadumbre se había cernido sobre ella, la sensación de un destino fatídico la atormentaba. Chartreuse; ese amarillo macerado de hierbas que tanto le recordaba al licor, había penetrado en su inconsciente como un clavo oxidado infectando cada uno de sus pensamientos - Chartreuse - murmuró, despegando los labios. Inadvertido fue el sonido de su voz ante los parloteos incesantes de las personas a su alrededor. La descarga de adrenalina de las pruebas había cesado, ahora sólo quedaba un sólido y duro nerviosismo que le removía las tripas y oprimían su corazón.

Había llegado anoche a casa, y desde entonces se había dedicado a contemplar los sucesos del examen con neurotica repetición.

- A las seis llega el carruaje, Sakura-sama - observó cómo de una caja ornamental era extraído cuidadosamente el kimono. Asintió levemente posicionándose frente al espejo. Enseguida su cuerpo era ataviado con las primeras prendas que yacían bajo el Kimono. Lo contemplo, discurriendo en sus patrones suavemente, las flores de crisantemo bordadas exquisitamente en hilo de oro y plata, nadando en un mar de seda escarlata finamente confeccionada. Los kimonos contenían en sí antiguos poemas, encarnando imágenes vivaces que despertaban los sentidos del hombre, atrayendo la mirada como lo hacía con la de ella, perdida en los detalles de lo que luciría aquella noche.

El obi era amarrado alrededor de su cintura, con mucho esfuerzo y destreza las jóvenes ataron el nudo y el lazo de este a su espalda, rápidamente su cabello era secado y peinado al estilo taregami. Su rostro realzado con ligero maquillaje. Sus ojos delineados hábilmente de negro, resaltando sus exuberantes orbes jades, las mejillas tocadas por un suave polvo cálido y finalmente, sus carnosos y embriagadores labios rosas pintados por un brillo impregnado con el perfume de las cerezas. Su imagen en el espejo captó su atención, el rojo escarlata impactaba al lado de su blanquecina piel y complementaba el rosa de su larga cabellera, que se derramaba agraciadamente sobre sus hombros y espalda. Estaba lista para asistir al Evento, entre toda la charlatanería de la servidumbre había llegado a escuchar que se celebraría en la Casa de té _Kin no kushi_ (金の櫛). Era un local en boga que gozaba de gran fama.

En los bajos estratos sociales estos eventos eran poco conocidos, sin embargo, el prestigio y poder de algunos clanes les podría permitir acceso a dichas reuniones. El mundo ninja sin duda era más de lo que parecía. Todo lo que se mueve con dinero y política lo es. Quizá en un principio era una fuerza armada protectora de los intereses civiles pero, ¿qué sucede cuando el civil que contrata tus servicios es un importante político, o aun más, un noble? El asunto ninja podía tornarse en algo más intrincado de lo que ya era. La familia Haruno estaba sumergida en un mar de políticos, comerciantes y, de vez en cuando, nobles. La noticia de la joven y hermosa flor de cerezo, vislumbrar con talentos ninjas -que se creían marchitos- en el examen chunnin había atraído mucha atención.

Los motivos que la llevaban hoy al eventos no estaban claros, pero dentro de sí sentía que debía concederle a su madre algo. Cuando llegó a casa, ella le dirigió la palabra por primera vez desde que había ingresado a la academia. Parecía tocada por una emoción que no lograba comprender. El bullicio que había causado su existencia en el mundo ninja había atraído la mirada de dinastías, de jóvenes ricos que, aburridos, la miraban con curiosidad y ansia de exotismo. Todo esto representaba una buena noticia en los estándares de su madre, y tras rogarle asistir a la Casa de té, accedió a ser exhibida como cuadro en la pared. Por lo que sabía, (y le servía de consuelo), no sería necesariamente la única ninja en el lugar. Otros sujetos prometedores estarían allí también, jugando con la atención pública. Hyuuga, por ejemplo, y quizás …

-Sasuke. - susurró con la mirada perdida en el paisaje urbano transcurrir continuamente ante sus ojos.

El corazón se le contrajo, y de nuevo ese desagradable revuelto de tripas. Después de haber perdido el control sobre sí en los exámenes, poco podía recordar lúcidamente. Lagunas mentales inundaban sus recuerdos, por lo que ni siquiera estaba segura de en qué términos había quedado con el Uchiha. Se removió inquieta en el asiento del carruaje, tragó con pesadez, como si fueran piedras las que bajaran por su garganta. Habían recuerdos que le hacían sentir que había perdido la cordura. Se recordaba en los brazos del joven, era la única imagen vívida en todo ese periodo de tiempo, y a pesar de esto, parecía algo demasiado lejano de la realidad.

Tan sólo recordaba el haberse perdido en los cabellos negros de él, no sabiendo distinguir dónde empezaba y terminaba el cielo oscuro que los abrigaba.

El carruaje se detuvo, había llegado. Entonces lo vio, a lo lejos, evadiendo el contacto con todos, bebiendo seguramente el té amargo que tanto le gustaba, luciendo un elegante y sobrio kimono. Bajó con gracia del vehículo, tratando de pasar desapercibida, no obstante un momentáneo silencio se hizo presente dada su llegada. La mirada de lo que a ella le parecía una multitud, se posó sobre ella y por un instante pensó que no podía respirar. Casi como un reflejo involuntario, sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de Sasuke, quien le devolvía la mirada. Pero esta mirada no era vacía ni estaba en blanco, sus profundos ojos negros la miraban con intriga. No sabría decir si se trataba de la iluminación, de la suave brisa veraniega o el dulce aroma de la noche, pero el brillo en los ojos de Sasuke aquel instante parecía llamarla como una voz seductora.

Esta vez no se trataba de un pensamiento, literalmente no podía respirar ante la penetrante mirada del joven. El calor de su sangre golpeó violentamente sus orejas y los costados de su rostro. Sin despertar de la tensión, sin romper el contacto visual que mantenía, se desplazó suavemente por el lugar, como el agua recorriendo una superficie; deslizándose lentamente hacia el pelinegro, quien dejaba a un lado su té y relamía sus labios saboreando el último sorbo. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo entre ellos? Algo había cambiado, existía una especie entendimiento mutuo y tácito. Sentía de nuevo esa contracción agradable en su pecho que le había dejado desde aquel primer beso.

Sakura-san - Se detuvo en seco. Un hombre se había presentado ante ella, había perdido de vista al Uchiha. Apretó la mandíbula con frustración, como si acabaran de interrumpir algo maravilloso. Levantó la mirada con severidad, una severidad que se le cayó cual máscara. - Chartreuse - murmuró entrecortadamente al encontrarse con esos ojos de hierbas maceradas, esos afilados ojos de serpiente rodeados de un mar de piel blanca y largo y lustroso cabello negro. - ¿Disculpe? - La voz grave del hombre estremeció su interior, lo reconoció entonces, era el Jounin de la Aldea del Sonido. Miró de nuevo hacia el lugar donde yacía Sasuke, pero ya no se encontraba. - Sakura-san - Nuevamente el hombre la llamaba, sus labios se entreabrieron contemplando la sonrisa que surcaba los labios de él. Algo no estaba bien.

- Lo siento, no recuerdo haber escuchado su nombre antes, - Se apartó ligeramente, sondeando el local mientras caminaba. Era un establecimiento muy amplio, debido al tiempo gran parte del evento se celebraba en las terrazas, los jardines de alrededor y los salones que daban hacia dichas terrazas. - ¿Acaso eso importa? - acotó él acerca de la incógnita sobre su nombre.

Geikos se encontraban por doquier, entreteniendo a sus clientes quienes vociferaban hilarantes risas. Pudo reconocer entre los civiles algunos invitados ninjas, muy pocos en realidad. Aún no localizaba a Sasuke. - Su actuación en los exámenes fue, sencillamente, espléndida, debo decir - Tras un chasquido de dedos y una rápida indicación, el jounin del sonido hizo una petición a la mesa que estaban ocupando. Viendo que la joven se disponía a sentarse, se acercó precavidamente a tenderle una mano. - Luce exquisita Sakura-san - el suave y escurridizo susurro erizó la piel de la chica, quien sujetaba la mano del hombre como ayuda para sentarse en el suelo de fina madera. Enseguida una hermosa Geiko apareció con una botella de sake y una linda sonrisa. - uh, yo no tomo - aclaró rápidamente Sakura. - Oh, vamos querida. Una chica refinada debe saber apreciar un buen sake, y aun mejor, una buena compañía. No rechazarías mi hospitalidad, ¿o sí? - Sus mejillas se encendieron, contemplando con más atención al hombre.

Vestía de un refinado kimono de seda con relieves intrincados y difíciles de percibir en la noche, el color era muy oscuro como para distinguir un tono definido. Qué apariencia tan extraña y sin embargo, tradicional. Su piel, inhumanamente pálida y su cabello negro le recordaba a los personajes que figuraban en los pergaminos antiguos de historia. El titileo de un koto comenzó a llenar el lugar con su suave melodía. ¿Por qué este hombre tenía tanto interés sobre ella? La pregunta que, constante, rondaba la mente de Sakura. Sus labios se bañaron del fuerte licor. El calor invadió su boca golpeando sus sentidos con alcohol, bajando lentamente por su garganta el ardor. La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó. La pequeña flor de cerezo no parecía recordar qué había ocurrido en el examen; su encuentro, el kekkei genkai.

Podía percibir la perturbación en su mirada cada vez que lo veía a los ojos. Sentía cómo las circunstancias que ahora la rodeaban, resultaban abrumadoras y confusas. Sentía la conciencia de la flor difuminarse a cada sorbo de sake, impregnando sus dulces labios del espeso y fuerte sabor.

- Sakura - esa voz demandante y severa que tanto retumbaba en los rincones de su mente, la llamaba esta vez, el corazón le dio un vuelco de la impresión cuando vio a Sasuke a su lado, contemplándola con escudriñamiento. Sintió su mano temblar, y seguidamente posó el vaso con sake en la mesa. él se perdía en la imagen que ella le proporcionaba aquella fresca noche de verano. Se esforzaba por no perder el control y voltear la mesa sobre el Jounin del sonido. Chasqueó su lengua con desaprobación general, y extendió su mano. El ofrecimiento fue correspondido casi al instante por la pelirosa, quien sujetándose firmemente del Uchiha se levantó de la mesa, parándose a su lado.

Sasuke soltó la mano de ella, para posar la suya sobre la espalda de Sakura, casi como un reflejo de costumbre. -ah, Sasuke-kun - La sonrisa del Jounin parecía torcida en desagrado, así como el joven ocultaba parcialmente la repentina mueca en su rostro. Sentía náuseas. Este sujeto le resultaba inquietante a un nivel insoportable.

En cuanto había visto a Sakura llegar, había decidido observarla aquella noche. El encuentro entre sus miradas había despertado en él una atracción quizá demasiado pronunciada para su gusto. La abrupta interrupción por parte del hombre que en estos momentos se hallaba frente a sí, lo había sacado de su quicio. Había seguido cada movimiento de él, cada acercamiento hacia la flor de cerezo, cada uno de sus imperdonables sobrepasos. Y la perturbador parecido a la mujer del Bosque de la Muerte le había revuelto el estómago. Era algo sobre su presencia o quizá su gestualidad lo que le había hecho recordar aquel episodio. Sin siquiera notarlo, había transcurrido toda la velada luciendo refulgentes orbes carmesí, como ahora mismo lo hacía. Sintió la voz de la pelirosa a su lado, y resultó casi transparente. No había hecho caso. Continuaba con la mirada fija en el hombre.

Sintió entonces los delicados dedos de la pelirosa deslizarse por entre los pliegues de su kimono, en su pecho. Le estaba pidiendo irse. Apretó la mandíbula, tomó la mano de la pelirosa, aquella que había posado en su pecho, y la guió a través de la gente por la Casa de té hasta la entrada donde yacían en espera los carruajes. -¡Ya basta, Sakura!. - le expectó casi gritando con impaciencia. La pelirosa lo miró sorprendida ante el inesperado estallido del joven. Entreabrió los labios como queriendo disponerse a preguntar que ocurría -¿A qué juegas? - El Uchiha la miró esta vez, con esos furiosos ojos brillantes, siendo lo único que podía verse claramente en la oscuridad de la noche. Cerró la boca frunciendo el ceño indignada. A qué jugaba le preguntaba, como si esto fuera para ella un juego realmente. Caminó a paso rápido y desalmado hacia el carruaje llevándose por el medio al Uchiha, golpeando sus hombros al pasar.

- ¡Sakura! - le gritó esta vez, sujetándola del brazo con brusquedad y como un balde de agua fría, la mano de la pelirosa se estampó en su mejilla con afincada fuerza volteándole el rostro de una cachetada. La ira del pelinegro había sido borrada al instante. Estaba honestamente sorprendido. Sin girar la cara para volver a mirarla continuaba sujetándola, mas su agarre se volvió suave, como si hubiera despertando de una fuerte ensoñación. Ensoñación que bien podría llamarse 'celos'. Respiró profundamente viendo las lágrimas llenar los ojos de la pelirosa quien comenzaba, nuevamente, a caminar hacia su carruaje.

- Sakura - murmuró esta vez, con delicadeza la soltó y vio cómo se iba, sentándose en el vehículo. Sin embargo, la puerta quedó abierta, y el carruaje no se movía. Sasuke se aproximó, subiéndose al vehículo, cerrando la puerta tras él. Un leve gesto de Sakura bastó para que los caballos comenzaran a galopar. Se encontraba sentado frente a ella, se miraban fijamente.

- ¿Qué ocurrió en el Bosque? - preguntó ella. El joven frunció el ceño, ¿acaso no recordaba? ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo?

- No lo sé - musitó, mintiéndole. Pero ¿cuál era la respuesta a aquella pregunta? Para empezar, ni siquiera comprendía la conexión entre Sakura y el sujeto del bosque, además de no tener idea de su Kekkei Genkai.

- Siempre sera así, ¿cierto? - la voz quebrada de la joven lo obligó a dirigirle la mirada desconcertado. Sakura se acercó lentamente a él, sentándose a su lado, llevando su mano a su mejilla

- ¿Cómo puedo sentirme tan cerca de alguien que no comprendo? - le murmuró - ...de alguien que se niega a ser honesto conmigo. - La fina mano de la joven acariciaba el rostro del Uchiha, quien la contemplaba con ojos suaves. Despegó los labios para pronunciar su nombre una vez más, sin embargo, la voz de la pelirosa lo interrumpió.

- No puedo estar contigo, Sasuke-kun - El pelinegro la miró sorprendido con los ojos abiertos pronunciadamente y sus labios entreabiertos.

- Llegué a pensar que estábamos destinados a estar juntos, aún incluso después de que nuestro compromiso se rompiera. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que... - hizo una pausa apartando la mano del rostro de él - ...no importa cuánto yo lo quiera, jamás seré verdaderamente correspondida por ti. - sentenció.

El pelinegro sujetó su mano antes de que pudiera apartarla completamente de él, y lentamente acercó su rostro respirando su perfume, posando sus labios sobre los de ella suavemente. Sentir el contacto entre sus labios nuevamente despertó grandes sensaciones en el Uchiha, quien rápidamente se sentía agobiado por una sed que nunca antes había sentido en su vida. La dulce piel de la pelirosa, su aroma, sus largos cabellos, sus grandes orbes jades, parecían satisfacer aquella sed. Mordió el labio inferior de la joven, sintiendo un placer nunca antes experimentado. Le gustaba llenarse la boca de su carne, de la deliciosa y suave piel de la pelirosa. Sakura se apartó repentinamente de la impresión, provocando que el pelinegro rasgara ligeramente su labio, rompiéndolo. La sangre se derramó tiñendo muy levemente los labios de ella. Sasuke respiraba agitado, con una expresión de desconcierto en su rostro, ante sus propias acciones. Trató de recomponerse.

- Me iré para entrenar, - casi sin pensarlo, el pelinegro soltó la noticia. Parecía desencajado ante las circunstancias.

Todos los sentimientos que tan rápidamente habían florecido por la pelirosa, los impulsos carnales que de pronto lo dominaban, la sensación de estar estancado como ninja, la presión de la prueba, la competencia tan ardua, y estos diabólicos celos que se apoderaban de él cada vez que un hombre se acercaba a ella. Su cabeza era el ojo del huracán. Sasuke no lograba poner en orden sus emociones por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y todo a causa de la pelirosa. ¿Por qué era tan difícil dejar de pensar en ella? ¿Por qué no podía, simplemente, dejar de importarle?

Pero allí estaba, sonrojada, con el labio roto, contemplándolo con dulce confusión en su rostro. él no era quién para decirle que se apartara de otros, ¿o sí? ¿Ellos eran algo entonces? Suspiró, demasiadas preguntas y ni una clara respuesta.

El carruaje se detuvo. Estaban en la Manor y ninguno de los dos movía un dedo aún. Compartían una mirada en silencio. Eran demasiado jóvenes para siquiera comprender toda esta oleada de emociones y obstáculos. No sabían reconocer que querían realmente y habían demasiados impedimentos entre ellos para entablar una conversación que pasara de las diez palabras. Sus interactuaciones se basaban en grandes silencios y largas miradas de incomprensión adolescente. Ninguno de los dos resultaba tampoco una persona sencilla de tratar, con pasados fáciles de comprender y objetivos sencillos de alcanzar. Entonces, ¿Qué sería de ellos?

¿Así funcionaba el mundo? ¿Encontrabas a una persona por la que sentías una infinidad de cosas incontenibles y de pronto debías dejarlas ir? ¿De eso se trataba la vida?

Sakura se apartó lentamente de todo contacto con el Uchiha, soltando suavemente su mano. Bajó aún en silencio del carruaje y le echó un vistazo al pelinegro una vez más. Esa sería la última vez que lo vería, al menos hasta la segunda etapa del examen. Entonces no tenían ni idea de lo que estaría por suceder la próxima vez que se encontraran, y cómo esto cambiaría para siempre sus vidas, y su destino ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Espero que haya sido grata la lectura, me disculpo por los posibles errores de ortografía y redacción. Agradezco profundamente su atención y sería fantástico leer sus opiniones. Tengan un gran fin de semana.<p> 


	4. Capítulo IV: Una taza de té

_Bienvenidos. _Este es uno de los capítulos más importantes de la historia. Está más enfocado hacia las emociones de Sasuke y, además, habrá una cadena de sucesos que encaminen a la trama a su dirección central. Espero que lo disfruten. Disculpen los posibles errores ortográficos y de redacción. **También quiero recordarles que esta historia es Rate: M.**

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>El crujir de las hojas al roce del viento la distrajo. Había perdido la mirada en los matices del verde mecerse. Respiró profundo. Llenó sus pulmones de oxígeno reconfortante y suspiró dejando escapar algo de tensión. - Ne, ne. Sakura-chan, ¿todo bien? - Naruto blandía suavemente su mano frente a los ojos de la joven, quien enseguida volvió en sí mirándolo con una sonrisa ensayada. - Hai, Naruto. ¿Falta mucho? - Le preguntó distrayendo su atención. Él rió con entusiasmo y corrió enérgicamente hacia un local extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba haciendo énfasis en el cartel. <em>Ichiraku.<em> Decía. Con algo de inseguridad entró al lugar, y al instante el delicioso aroma del ramen sedujo a su estómago.

- Vaya… - susurró sorprendida. Quizá había subestimado el testimonio de Naruto. El lugar realmente era agradable, acogedor y la comida se veía suculenta. - Pero qué jovencita tan hermosa Naruto, ¿es tu novia? - El señor que parecía el dueño del lugar lanzó aquel impertinente comentario. La pelirosa rió con incomodidad y una gota de sudor bajó por su mejilla. Se apresuró a negarlo, sin embargo, la exaltada afirmación del rubio la interrumpió. Estaba lleno de alegría aquel día. Al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo invitar a Sakura a comer y era un orgullo estar en su local favorito con la que para él era la chica más hermosa del mundo.

Sakura, por otro lado, no compartía la misma emoción. Aquella misma mañana Sasuke había partido sin despedirse. Tal y como le había dicho la noche anterior. Se había ido a entrenar con Kakashi para la segunda etapa del examen. ¿Acaso no le resultaba molesto e indignante a Naruto la falta de comunicación en el equipo? Era difícil para ella comprender a sus compañeros, a todos y cada uno de ellos. Se preguntaba si ella resultaba tan incomprensible para ellos, como ellos para ella. El humeante tazón de ramen reposaba ante sus ojos. Contemplándolo continuaba cuestionandose sobre Sasuke y los sucesos de la noche anterior.

- Vamos querida, pruébalo. Te gustará - El cocinero parecía preocupado ante la expresión de la chica. Sakura tomó sus palillos.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>La noche estaba fresca, afortunadamente. La aldea parecía bastante animada para la hora. El verano siempre invitaba a la gente a salir, así como Naruto y Sakura lo habían hecho. A menudo se escuchaban voces familiares afuera del local, quizá compañeros de la misma generación paseaban también. El rubio tomó su monedero de cara de rana y abriéndolo su expresión se tornó angustiosa. Su joven compañera lo miró con curiosidad y, asomándose, comprobó que no tenía ni un centavo.<p>

- No te preocupes, yo pago. - Le dijo ella, y de su pequeño bolso extrajo una elegante billetera alargada. Parecía hecha del cuero de algún animal exótico. Abriéndola sacó uno de los muchos billetes que la abarrotaban y dejó el dinero sobre la barra de madera. Avergonzado y al mismo tiempo sorprendido Naruto se rascó la cabeza tratando de disimular la pena que sentía. Vio cómo Sakura se levantaba de su silla dirigiéndose a la salida. Ella vestía un yukata de hermosos colores vibrantes adecuados para la estación. Lucía refrescante y encantadora a sus ojos. A pesar de lo poco que habían logrado compartir, Naruto sentía una infinita amistad y enamoramiento platónico hacia ella. Estos sentimientos le transmitían a Sakura una sensación agradable sobre él. Quizá la ausencia del Uchiha permitiría un acercamiento entre ellos. Un espacio en donde germinar una amistad.

- Ah, Sakura. Espera - Ella se detuvo frente a él, mirándolo con sus embrujantes ojos jade. Le costó mantener la compostura y no estallar en enrojecimiento. Vacilante y algo tembloroso acercó su mano a ella con cuidado y de su cabello sacó una pequeña hoja. - T-tenías una hoja. - aclaró mostrándosela. Sakura sonrió levemente, mirándolo enternecida. Naruto era un buen chico.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Le gustaba cómo cada noche el parqué se enfriaba. Todo el mundo se había ido a dormir para entonces y un profundo silencio la acompañaba a donde quiera que fuera. A medida que caminaba hacia su habitación, comenzaba a desatar el obi de su cintura deslizando tela tras tela, sintiendo la fricción entre su piel y esta. Cada vez se hacía más y más consciente de su cuerpo, del sentir, de la imagen que proyectaba, de lo que despertaba en las personas a su alrededor. Comenzaba a mirarse diferente en el espejo, como reconociéndose cada vez que se devolvía la mirada en el reflejo. Desde que tenía memoria le habían dicho que era hermosa, pero hoy era diferente. Hoy podía verlo en el espejo. Aquella joven era ella, y aunque el físico no constituía una identidad, era parte de ella. Gran parte de los reconocimientos que había conseguido en su corta vida eran sobre su físico. Ahora quedaba de su parte construir algo más con su interior y sus acciones.<p>

Estaba sentada sobre su futón, bañada en la oscuridad por puro gusto. Últimamente, se preguntaba acerca de Sasuke más seguido de lo que le hubiera gustado. Sentía que perdía la cabeza con aquel joven. En su corazón sentía que había una gran conexión entre ambos. Sentía que muchas cosas habían sido dichas, que todo había sido puesto sobre la mesa. Pero, cuando pensaba fríamente en su relación con Sasuke, se daba cuenta de que no había, realmente, relación. Jamás habían estado realmente comprometidos. Eso había sido descartado en el momento en el que Itachi Uchiha había apuntado su filo contra su propia familia. Ese revoltijo de pasiones y sentimientos que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca del Uchiha eran sólo eso; un huracán de fuertes emociones sin forma y sin nombre.

Al menos, ella no le encontraba nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Sentía que algún día encontraría la respuesta a todo cuestionamiento en la contemplación de su té. Jamás había visto un té que la desconcertara. O, que de alguna manera, perturbara sus trenes de pensamiento. Desde pequeña había hallado serenidad en la contemplación del té; sus suaves y finos colores, el vapor que desprendía su calor, el delicado aroma de sus hierbas y flores. Respiró profundo. Su mirada recorría la flor que yacía sumergida en el agua caliente. Olía a jazmín. El sudor corría como gotas por su rostro. Reposaba sobre la terraza del patio. Comenzaba ya a atardecer y ella insistía en continuar tomando té caliente durante el verano.<p>

Apretó la mandíbula siseando con una mueca de dolor. - Lo siento. - Negó levemente con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada de la bebida. - ¿No crees que estás presionando demasiado? - Yuna esparcía ungüento sobre la espalda amoratada de su prima.

-Deberías descansar. Después de todo, mañana es la prueba. - Vaciló momentáneamente antes de asentir sin decir palabra alguna. La pelinegra abrigó afectuosamente la espalda de la pelirosa con el haori que había usado aquel día. El verde pastel siempre había sido un color favorecedor para ella. La melodía del agua verter sobre más agua comenzaba a relajar ligeramente su ánimo. El sol caía, finalmente, tras un largo día. Su luz ya no alcanzaba a iluminar el patio interior y las luciérnagas comenzaban a revolotear parpadeantes sobre el estanque. El chapoteo ocasional de los peces koi era como dulce música para sus oídos. Por primera vez en todo el día ya no hacía tanto calor. Yuna se sentó al costado de la pelirosa y mirándola de soslayo beber su té, pensaba cuánto había crecido en tan poco tiempo. Aunque físicamente parecía seguir siendo la misma niña, su apariencia era completamente distinta. La impresión que se alcanzada al mirar sus ojos era diferente. Seguían siendo esos impresionantes ojos jade que te robaban el aliento. Pero la dureza del trabajo, el entrenamiento, y la fortaleza habían endurecido un tanto su mirada. El semblante de la joven comenzaba a adquirir cierta madurez. Sakura se había vuelto muy solemne ante los ojos ajenos.

Ella, mirando a lo que parecía el vacío en una taza de té, jugaba con su kunai. Girándolo y girándolo en su mano, precisa y repetitivamente. Parecía sufrir de ansiedad. - Sasuke vuelve mañana, ¿cierto? - La pelirosa detuvo en seco el jugueteo con el arma blanca. Bingo. - Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke-kun vuelven mañana, sí. - murmuró. Sakura posó la taza de té con cuidado sobre la bandeja en la que Yuna le había traído la merienda, y como si sus huesos se encontraran oxidados, se levantó con pesadez del suelo y consigo la bandeja. Pasó la puerta corrediza abierta y caminó por los estrechos pasillos de madera llegando al vestíbulo. Su atención fue captada por un periódico. Depositó la bandeja sobre la mesa donde yacían las noticias. Lo tomó y rápidamente leyó.

-¿El kazekage asistirá a la prueba de mañana? - se preguntó en voz baja. Quizá a eso se debía la reciente tensión que se comenzaba a sentir en la aldea. - Sí, estará presente para la prueba. A pesar de las malas condiciones en las que se encuentra la relación entre la Hoja y la Arena, decidieron tomar el evento como una oportunidad de reconciliación. - Akane había aparecido tras el umbral de la puerta, fumando tabaco de su pipa. - Akane-sama - la mujer la miró un instante antes de acercarse para quitarle el periódico de las manos. - Deberías descansar, Sakura. El ungüento necesita tu descanso para hacer efecto. No querrás estar adolorida para mañana. - Echando el periódico a la basura exhaló humo.

La joven asintió, dio la vuelta y se dispuso a retirarse. - ¿Has tenido más visiones? - le preguntó la mujer de pronto. Se detuvo en seco y bajó la mirada. Recordó el incidente en la casa de té. ¿Eso contaba? - No. - respondió finalmente, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Se había esforzado tanto por no pensar en Sasuke durante este tiempo que había olvidado aquel asunto. Los retazos de recuerdos sobre el bosque de la muerte, la manifestación del kekkei genkai, y por último Orochimaru. Sentada en la oscuridad de su habitación miraba su atuendo ninja. Tampoco había escuchado a Yui. Quizá todo había desaparecido. Quizá todo era una ilusión, una distorsión de la realidad que su mente había creado.

Realmente le costaba confiar en sus recuerdos. Le costaba creer que algo así estuviera sucediendo. Suficiente tenía con el huracán de sentimientos que Sasuke había dejado a su paso. Ahora sólo quedaba rabia y frustración. Al pensar en las decisiones impulsivas del Uchiha, sus celos y repentino distanciamiento, se irritaba. Ni siquiera ella era tan indecisa y complicada. Pero, ¿acaso había algo sobre lo que decidir? No.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>No sabía cuántas veces había mirado el reloj aquella mañana, pero lo único que podía hacer era maldecir. "¿Dónde estás?". Miraba el mar de gente que inundaba las gradas. Estaba segura de que lo descalificarían por su estúpida actitud soberbia. - Ne, Sakura-chan, ¿él no te dijo nada ? - La joven volvió la mirada hacia el rubio con angustia en el rostro. - La verdad no, Naruto - le dijo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos absortos en confusión. - Lo van a descalificar. - murmuró ella, mirando de a un lado a otro tratando de encontrar rastros de él. Dándose por vencida y a punto de sentarse, la multitud de pronto se estremeció en furor.<p>

Casi de un salto, la pelirosa se asomó por la baranda hacia el fondo de la arena. Una nube de humo inundaba la superficie. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de reconocer qué ocurría y de la impresión contuvo un bocado de aire. Podría jurar que sus ojos habían brillado en el momento en el que lo vio. El corazón se le oprimió contento en el pecho por la dicha de verlo una vez más. No pudo evitar chillar su nombre con emoción, alentándolo. Sus largos cabellos negros destellando reflejos azulados había sido lo primero que había notado. Las ropas negras, las ligas en sus brazos y piernas, lo segundo. Todo esto coronado con una sonrisa arrogante llena de satisfacción. El público aclamaba su nombre con emoción. De pronto la pelirosa sintió desencanto ante su llegada, borrando la sonrisa en su rostro, miró a su alrededor.

Una dosis de realidad la había golpeado. Quizá él ya no sentía lo mismo. Quizá él no había pensado en ella. Se dejó caer sobre su asiento, suspirando con pesadez. Pensó, reprochándose, que debería enfocarse en su propio combate por venir. Naruto ya ni siquiera se encontraba a su lado. Al parecer había encontrado un puesto en las gradas desde el que podía gritarle mejor sus insultos al Uchiha. - Vaya… - exhaló levantándose de su puesto, tratando de ignorar los altibajos en la audiencia por el duelo de Sasuke.

Había salido de las gradas entrando a los vestuarios y antesalas de la arena. -Sakura. - La joven se giró sorprendida al reconocer la voz. - Kakashi-sensei... - murmuró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. El hombre se acercó con aire despreocupado. Parecía estar bastante alegre de verla. La verdad estaba conmovido ante la visión de su propia alumna. La contempló en silencio, y delicadamente apartó uno de los mechones de su rostro. - Siento no haber estado para ti, Sakura. - La pelirosa entreabrió los labios sorprendida para luego sonreír y negar son la cabeza. - N-no se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei. Puedo cuidarme sola. - Realizó una ligera reverencia y continuó caminando. Dejó atrás y rápidamente al hombre con un pesar en el pecho. La verdad, había sido duro para Sakura y Naruto haber sido echados a un lado por su maestro. Siempre se sentían opacados ante la presencia de Sasuke y esto perjudicaba mucho su desempeño como ninjas. Pero Kakashi debe tener motivos para ocuparse sólo de Sasuke, ¿cierto?

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>El Uchiha caminaba por el interior del recinto. Su contrincante había perdido los estribos huyendo del lugar. Los equipos especiales habían ido tras él, así que, el pelinegro tuvo que retirarse igualmente. Sujetaba su brazo derecho, lo tenía algo lastimado. Respiraba a bocanadas y su piel se encontraba perlada de sudor. Escuchó el choque seco de unos tacones aproximarse. Levantó la mirada y se detuvo. - Sakura... - La luz del sol bañaba la presencia de la joven, dándole un aspecto celestial a su imagen. Había amarrado su cabello en una coleta alta y dos mechones enmarcaban su dulce rostro. Sus ojos absorbían la luz, brillando como dos piedras preciosas. Su piel, como siempre, impecable contrastaba con su atuendo ninja, que al parecer había variado ligeramente. El kimono rojo le quedaba más ajustado, por lo tanto usaba mallas negras bajo este, cubriendo parcialmente su torso y mitad de muslos. Había cambiado sus zapatillas ninjas por un calzado común entre kunnoichis más maduras; unas botas negras hasta las rodillas de pequeño tacón que dejaban sus dedos al descubierto. Al igual que los guantes altos que usaba como protectores de manos y antebrazos.<p>

De nuevo se miraron en silencio como tanto solían hacer. Después de un par de meses sin verse se reencontraron. Ella sentía que él quería decirle algo, pero sólo la observaba mientras sujetaba su brazo. La joven caminó hasta acercarse lo suficiente como para tener que subir la mirada para verlo a los ojos. El uchiha con dificultad aproximó su mano al rostro de la joven. - HARUNO SAKURA. - Antes de que pudiera tocarla, el juez de la arena hizo su llamado para el próximo combate. Sin decir una palabra, la pelirosa se apartó del joven continuando su camino. .Sasuke la vio desaparecer en la cegadora luz y poco después caminó tras ella.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Al salir a la arena los gritos de la gente tocaron el cielo. Era un gran estruendo el que estaban haciendo. Sakura vislumbro su alrededor, echando un vistazo al panorama. Desde el palco privilegiado la observaban un puñado de hombres. Tanto jóvenes como viejos con gran curiosidad y morbo la contemplaban. Se sintió incómoda posando su mano en el mango de Senbonzakura. Sentía una mirada clavada en su nuca, penetrando su traquea sin ningún tipo de pudor. Volteó pensando en el Uchiha que acababa de dejar atrás, pero sus ojos se encontraron con el palco de los Kages. Miró de pronto con detenimiento al Kazekage, encontrando algo muy extraño en su apariencia. El hombre le sonrió. Le dedicó una muy sincera sonrisa. La pelirosa se congeló observando pausadamente el semblante del hombre. Sobre sus pies, girándose, no despegó la mirada. Pronto todo el aplastante ruido a su alrededor se desvaneció en sus oídos.<p>

Sabía que continuaban gritando. Ella simplemente no escuchaba. Era demasiada la concentración en el hombre que perdió la noción del tiempo. Él parecía mirarla devuelta con la misma atención como si algo quisiera decirle. Aguantó la respiración viendo cómo de pronto él empuñaba un kunai. Y, con un grito en la tráquea atascado, se abalanzó del más desaforado y rápido salto que había hecho en su vida. El impulso la llevó a taclear al Kazekage de forma poco precisada, despojándolo parcialmente de su atuendo.

Sasuke, quien miraba todo desde las gradas, sintió una repentina carga de adrenalina olvidando el dolor de su brazo. En un impulso poco meditado salió tras la pelirosa. - Sakura! - Con urgencia dijo su nombre, al encontrarse a poca distancia de ella y, por lo tanto, los kages. Sakura había ido a parar al suelo del palco, contemplando con horror cómo el hombre que había embestido se incorporaba sobre sí. Su cabello negro se mecía elegantemente con la brisa soplar. Su tez blanca y la sorna de su risa le revolvió el estómago al Uchiha. Todo había comenzado. Infiltrados de la Arena revelaban su identidad conforme se indicaba que era hora de actuar. Un ataque sorpresa y terrorista se cernía sobre Konoha.

La conmoción era tan grande que era imposible escuchar con claridad las palabras. Los gritos ahogaban todo claro sonido, exceptuando el de las repentinas y constantes explosiones por doquier. Las manos le temblaban a Sakura y su pecho batía violentamente en su respiración descontrolada. Estaba tan enfocada en el hombre frente a sus ojos que no había notado la presencia de Sasuke. Los orbes jades se aguaron. No comprendía qué ocurría y por qué. No entendía quién era esta persona y se sentía profundamente atormentada por su presencia. ¿Qué había sucedido con este hombre que ahora ella debía lidiar con él?

Sasuke se aproximó a su joven compañera, tomándola del brazo. Como si aquello la despertara del sueño en el que se había sumergido. Ella jadeó ante el contacto, volviendo la mirada hacia el Uchiha, quien contemplándola con brillantes ojos carmesí, detallaba cada pequeña reacción en su rostro. Por algún motivo comprendió que en ese instante sólo se tenían al otro. Aquel contacto visual los llenó de momentánea confianza. Enseguida una barrera se levantó a su alrededor, encerrándolos junto a Sarutobi y Orochimaru. Entonces se hizo más real que nunca la decisión que, respectivamente, habían tomado. Todo sucedió rápido. Pronto se darían cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de las circunstancias en las que se las habían ingeniado para meterse. Aunque Orochimaru parecía relajado, había algo en sus movimientos que exponía cierta ansiedad. Cualquiera pensaría que era natural. Después de todo, estaba cometiendo un atentado al pretender asesinar al Hokage. Pero, realmente no se trataba de eso, ¿o sí? Las cosas con dicho sujeto no se trataban de una única cuestión. Siempre había un truco sucio bajo la manga.

Sin soltar el brazo la chica y determinado a protegerla Sasuke miraba con tensión los primeros movimientos de lo que sería un combate a muerte entre el Hokage y el terrorífico sujeto del Bosque de la muerte. - No estamos aquí por mera casualidad. - Las palabras de Sakura llamaron su atención en un sentido más profundo. Con inquietud, sujetó el brazo de la pelirosa con más firmeza. Ella, por su lado, sujetaba su pecho como si le costara respirar. Desde hacía rato jadeaba y con cada segundo que pasaba era más difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Un creciente y agudo dolor se esparcía por su cráneo. Reconocía de qué se trataba, mas no comprendía el motivo.

- ¿Tres contra uno? No parece justo. - Orochimaru había llamado imprudentemente a los muertos. Hashirama y Tobirama salieron de sarcofagos y Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujetando con fuerza su cabeza. De pronto su mente se llenaba de imágenes de una vida que no había vivido.

* * *

><p><em>Su presencia era sencillamente absorbente. Parecía imposible despegar la mirada de aquella mujer. Su esbelta y armoniosa figura podía apreciarse aún bajo la bata de laboratorio. Tenía abundante y largo cabello rosa amarrado en un moño descuidado. Su rostro era alargado, de pómulos altos y agraciados. Sus jades y afilados ojos leían datos de una pantalla, mientras sacaba muestras de sangre. Su paciente parecía incómodo <em>_- Ya casi termino. - murmuró casi para sí. Retiró la aguja y vertió el espeso líquido en un recipiente transparente. "Orochimaru: muestra 28" escribió en la etiqueta._

_El hombre acomodando la manga de su camisa se levantaba de la silla, mas una agarre lo detuvo. __- Orochimaru-sama... - Sus ojos se encontraron. Detenidamente contemplándose. El color de sus ojos se había quedado grabado en la mente del otro indefinidamente. Ella era sin duda la mujer más hermosa que él había conocido, y se encontraba allí, sujetándole la mano mirándolo a través del humo que expedía su pipa. __- Yui… - Acarició el rostro de ella, acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. - Debería descansar. - dijo atajante ella, acariciando la mano de él sin vacilar. Dejando la pipa a un lado lo miraba con devoción, como si le debiera la vida._

_Y es que para ella era así. No importaba cuántos horrores cometiera en aquel laboratorio, no importaba que él fuera un monstruo. A sus ojos, él era quien le había dado la oportunidad de una vida. Una vida diferente y enriquecida de experiencias y conocimiento. él era vida para ella, así como ella vida para él. __Tras meses de cercana convivencia y una tensión que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, deslizó sus manos a su cintura, introduciéndolas por dentro de la bata, ciñiéndola contra sí. Sus latidos golpear contra su pecho y el dulce aroma a cerezos florecidos lo embriagó. Había algo en aquella mujer que era sobrenatural, inexplicable. Juntó sus labios con los de ella, sellándolos en un ansiado y primer beso. Manteniéndola presionada a su cuerpo con su mano izquierda y sujetando dominantemente su nuca con la derecha, la besaba. El hambre en sus alientos y los roces cada vez más agresivos y profundos de sus labios, dificultaba la respiración en ambos._

_Se sintió una persona completamente diferente ante el contacto, y con ligero temor se separó de la mujer encontrándose en lo que parecía un espacio vacío de inundante luz y lluvia de pétalos rosa. Su cabello cayendo del desatado mono y su verdadera narutaleza floreciendo ante sus ojos; Yui Haruno no era mujer común. _

_Despertó de pronto de lo que había parecido una alucinación, o quizá un sueño. __Podría ser el hecho de que le extrajeran tanta sangre hace minutos. Buscó con los ojos a la mujer que se encontraba con él en la habitación, y la vio sentada en su silla con el cabello desatado, los labios sonrojados y el pecho en un vaivén descontrolado. __Los labios del hombre se entreabrieron, mirándola con asombro. La mujer se levantó de pronto de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta se apresuró. __Con una bajada de tensión y dificultosamente, el hombre la detuvo sujetándola de la muñeca casi con demasiada agresividad._

_El agarre era fuerte, ahora ambos respiraban hondo y concienzudamente. __- Yo... - Finalmente ella había hablado. Bajando la mirada con temor, aprisionada contra la puerta por la que hacía instantes pretendía huir, dejó escapar de sus labios dos palabras que sentenciaron por siempre su destino - Te amo... -_

* * *

><p>El rostro de Orochimaru estaba oculto bajo sus lacios cabellos negros. Paralizado, miraba a la niña Haruno de rodillas en suelo. Si Sakura fuera suya, si Sakura lo amara, sería como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si Yui jamás se hubiera apartado de él. Apretando la mandíbula con furioso anhelo lanzó a los Hokages no-muertos contra el Tercero y a paso constante pero lento se desplazó hasta la joven pareja delante de sí. El ansia de algo perdido, el hambre del constante deseo de llenar un vacío en él había provocado que perdiera de vista el motivo principal por el estaba allí aquel día. Había hecho que reconsiderara todo. Sakura hiperventilando continuaba sujetando su pecho como si esto asegurara el aire en sus pulmones. Sintió que el Uchiha se apartaba de su lado, y levantando la mirada buscó la razón encontrándola justo enfrente de sus ojos.<p>

En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, Sakura dejo de respirar, El sannin alcanzó su rostro con la mano levantando su quijada. Las lágrimas de ella mojaron sus dedos y con brusquedad la pelirosa tomo el brazo del Uchiha como queriendo sujetarse de lo único que la mantenía con vida en aquel momento.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Su mejilla chocó violentamente contra el suelo. Emitiendo un quejido se incorporó sobre sí. Con la respiración agitada y los sentidos alerta, miró el vacío negro a su alrededor. No se encontraba sólo. Pronto sujetó en su mano un Kunai al ver al Sannin a unos metros a su derecha, pero él no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Mas bien la dirigía a un único pétalo de cerezo que danzaba en una inexistente brisa. El pétalo cayó suavemente sobre el suelo produciendo ondas en él. El uchiha dio un respingo. Estaban parados sobre agua y antes de poder dar siquiera un paso una fuerza invisible lo jaló bajo el líquido a sus pies, sumergiéndolo en un mar negro de vacío, donde sólo podían verse las burbujas que salían de su nariz.<p>

Nuevamente su mejilla chocaba contra el suelo, como si hubiera surgido de una superficie contraria.

-Mierda. - masculló con frustración. Miró de reojo para localizar nuevamente al Sannin, sin embargo, el hombre parecía esta vez absorto con algo mucho más impactante. Exhaló y con pesadez subió la mirada encontrándose con una mujer. El aire parecía haberse perdido de su alcance, pues la impresión que la imagen ante sus ojos le causó. Le impedía siquiera pensar en respirar para vivir. No sabía qué era aquello. Quería creer que era un genjutsu en el que ambos, El sannin y él, habían caído. Pero en su interior sentía que era algo mucho más profundo y tangible que eso. Sentada en un trono tallado en la misma piedra de la que estaba hecha la pared, los contemplaba con aplastante altivez. A los ojos de los hombres, no vestía prenda alguna, pues las telas que ataviaban su cuerpo eran tan finas y ligeras que podía apreciar fácilmente su distorsionada desnudez bajo estas.

Con un semblante tembloroso y una inquietud incontrolable, Sasuke se levantó sobre sus pies sin despegar la mirada de aquella versión de Sakura. Ella parecía dormir, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados con serenidad. Llenaba su pecho del aire que ellos no alcanzaban encontrar. El joven Uchiha parecía cada vez más consciente de que aquella mujer estaba desnuda delante de sus ojos, al menos hasta que Orochimaru dio un paso adelante. Un paso que no pasó desapercibido por aquella Sakura. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, revelando unos jades brillantes y enceguecedores. Ambos ninjas sintieron una conmocionante presión sobre sus cráneos en el momento en el que la pelirosa se despertó de su aparente letargo. Ahora ella levantándose se dirigía hacia ellos levitando con suavidad sobre el suelo, pues no parecía siquiera dar pasos conforme se acercaba.

Su respiración hacía un aterrador eco en la oscura estancia y extendiendo su mano hacia el Sannin el espacio tras sí se desintegraba con colérica violencia.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Vomitó sobre el suelo abriendo los ojos lo más que podía. Parpadeando con fuerza para recuperar la visión, tosió dolorosamente y enseguida respiró lo más que pudo por la boca, tragando bocanadas de aire. Levantó la mirada en cuanto pudo. Sentía que iba a perder la consciencia. Cerca de sí vio el cuerpo de Sakura en el suelo, inerte. Con dificultad y dolor, se acercó hasta ella tomándola en su brazos.<p>

- Sakura... - balbuceó. Podía ver a la distancia a Orochimaru respirando con dificultad. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que sacar a Sakura de allí. Jadeó al sentir cómo ella lo agarraba fuertemente por la camisa. Parecía haber vuelto en sí. Con manos temblorosas, sujetó entre ellas el rostro de él, y con un miedo profundo en sus ojos, lo miró. Podía ver sus labios moverse en palabras, pero no podía escuchar ni una de ellas bajo las explosiones que, constantemente, borbandeaban sus oídos. Tiñió sus ojos de rojo buscando leerlas.

-Temo que me estoy perdiendo; estoy perdiendo esta batalla. Escucho voces y no puedo, con certeza, comprender qué me está sucediendo... Temo que me estoy perdiendo. - Con el ceño fruncido y el corazón en la garganta Sasuke luchaba por mantener a Sakura despierta, secando sus lagrimas. - Escúchame. - Esta vez ella sujetó con firmeza el rostro de él, y mirándolo a los ojos con entendimiento le hizo mirarla, - Te amo, Sasuke. -

Todo se redujo a silencio en el mismo instante en el que había leído sus palabras. La necesidad de apartar a la joven del peligro y protegerla se pronunció a tal punto que quiso cargarla en brazos y salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Huir. Quizá huir para siempre. De todo. De todos; huir. En su mente se desataba una batalla infernal. Una reconsideración de prioridades y objetivos. De pronto, todo parecía incomprensible. No había una respuesta clara, un camino que seguir. No entendía qué debía hacer. Porque en lo que a él concierne, su vida estaba destinada a la aniquilación de un sujeto. Pero, ¿Qué tan cierto era esto? Si así era. ¿Por qué estaba allí arriesgando todo?, ¿Por qué sentía la disposición de abandonar todo aquello por lo que había vivido cada día? Sólo, sólo por la persona que yacía en sus brazos. Con las piernas flaqueantes y los brazos temblorosos, quiso levantarse del suelo con Sakura. Sus dedos se enterraban en la piel de ella; de sus brazos y muslos, marcando las yemas en rojo.

Debía sujertarla con fuerza, y con fuerza sacarla de allí. No había podido dar un respiro que lo llenara de fortaleza cuando sintió dos perforaciones punzantes en su cuello. Ahogó un grito en su garganta y cayó sin cuidado al suelo una vez más. Tan sólo pudo mantener la fuerza en sus brazos para continuar sujetando a Sakura contra su pecho. No podía contener el dolor en sí, apretando la mandíbula con desmesurada fuerza, cerrando los ojos y continuando la lucha por mantener a Sakura consigo. Orochimaru había alargado su cuello hasta el de él, y había mordido su piel, dejando una marca negra formándose en ella. Pensó que moriría del dolor entonces. Agachado en el suelo enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Sakura para no gritar, sintió que el Sannin se acercaba. Tenía miedo. Sentía tanta frustración e ira en sí. Apretó a chica en sus brazos con recelo, aún y cuando ya no podía dar más de sí, en su mente no podía permitir que se la quitaran. Entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia Sasuke derramo una lagrima sobre el pecho de la joven. Respiró con brío su perfume una vez más. Recordó sus ojos jades llenando su mente de ellos y con dolor se preparó para que se la quitaran de los brazos.

Sintió cómo Orochimaru se agachaba frente sí. Cómo sus manos frías rodeaban el cuerpo de la joven, extrayéndola del abrazo del Uchiha. Se la arrebató cargándola en sus brazos. Levantándose notó con molestia cómo Sasuke aún sujetaba la mano de ella. Aún sin siquiera poder levantar la cabeza, se aferraba a la mano de la joven. Con desdén y una simple patada, apartó al muchacho quien sin poder continuar perdió la conciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Dos o tres veces parpadeó antes de poder tener una visión nítida del techo. Se sentía bañado en sudor, adolorido y con un cosquilleo desagradable en el estómago, que le recordaba que algo terrible había sucedido. "Como en la mierda." Pensó. No se sintió solo. No tuvo que echar un vistazo para saber que Kakashi se encontraba al fondo de la habitación junto a la ventana y que Naruto yacía en la camilla de al lado. Un dolor agudo quemaba su cuello. Repugnado recordó la mordida de Orochimaru. Quizá esta era el motivo por el que había tenido pesadillas las últimas horas. O al menos eso pensó él. Que habían pasado sólo horas.<p>

- Han pasado tres días. - Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Kakashi sentenció. Entonces Sasuke se incorporó sobre la cama, sentándose con brusquedad. Se llevó la mano al cuello, emitió un quejido de dolor. Un dolor que le recordó la ausencia de Sakura. De pronto su expresión se ensombreció. - Trataron de encontrarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sakura lleva desaparecida tres días y medio. La última vez que se le vio fue … - El silencio tensó los músculos de Sasuke, quien apretaba las manos con fuerza.

- Lo único que tenías que hacer era cuidarla. - el murmullo de Naruto lo sobresaltó como si sus palabras se hubieran clavado en su pecho cruelmente. - Sólo… Dejaste que se la llevaran. - El rubio temblaba en sí, conteniendo su rabia. Sasuke no levantaba la mirada. No decía palabra. Se encontraba sumergido en ira y un inclemente dolor esparciéndose por su pecho, recordando lo mucho que se había aferrado a la mano de ella. Antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar de pronunciar una palabra, se abalanzó hacia él con los ojos encendidos en rojo y palabras mordaces.

- ¿Y dónde estabas tú? ¿Eh? ¿Dónde? - Le gritó sujetando entre sus manos la camisa de su compañero. Naruto lo miró a los ojos inmutado. Lo miró como si de pronto vislumbrara en Sasuke algo que había pasado inadvertido.

Naruto supo en ese instante que él la amaba. La hostilidad en su rostro había sido borrada por la repentina revelación. Jadeando, el agarre de Sasuke se volvió suave y en macizo silencio abandonó la habitación del hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>El sonido de un hielo chocar contra cristal fue preciso. Fue lo que hizo la pelirosa abriera los ojos finalmente. El líquido vertiéndose en el recipiente la hizo sentir reconfortada. Sonidos comunes. Sonidos que bien podría escuchar en casa, en un lugar familiar y seguro. Pero abrir los ojos había descartado la posibilidad de encontrarse en un lugar familiar o seguro. Acostada en su costado miraba la pared frente a sí, percibía que la habitación era grande, mas no estaba segura pues la oscuridad bañaba su interior. No podía ver el suelo, ya que estaba en una cama y no en un futón. No acostumbraba a dormir en camas. Con lentitud y temor, se levantó contemplando los detalles que su visión periférica le permitía contemplar. Miró de soslayo hacia su izquierda y casi atragantándose con su propia saliva respiró con dificultad en cuanto vio a Orochimaru apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados.<p>

La descarga de adrenalina que la golpeó fue tan repentina que pensó que vomitaría. Pronto empuñaría un kunai y con furia en sus ojos se lanzaría en embestida al hombre. El roce de las sabanas, los resortes del colchón y el seco sonido de su mano ser detenida por la del sannin rompió el silencio. Ella trataba con todas sus fuerzas enterrar el filo en el pecho del hombre. él sólo la miraba con seriedad; con ligera tristeza. Apretó el agarre en la mano de la chica, arrancándole el kunai, lanzándolo hacia la pared. La chica comenzó a forcejear como una fiera. El pelinegro tomó su mentón forzándola a verla. Acercando su rostro al de ella e inclinándose. -Basta. - le murmuró. Casi de inmediato la chica dejó de moverse quedando atrapada en los ojos chatrouse del hombre y con los labios entreabiertos respiraba tratando de calmarse. El contacto de él hacia ella se volvió suave y delicado. La cercanía demasiado íntima.

De pronto, para ella fue abrumador la naturaleza de las circunstancias. El cabello del hombre era más largo de lo que ella pensaba. No lo había contemplado con detenimiento antes; sabía que debía ser muy mayor, pero por alguna razón su apariencia era joven, como la de un hombre maduro en sus treinta. Su masculina fragancia, la prolongada cercanía y la intensidad de su mirada sobre ella comenzaban a hacer efecto. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y de pronto las palabras se resbalaban de sus labios vacilantes. - S-suéltame - El hombre sonrió con malicia inmoral, reduciendo el espacio entre sus rostros, mezclando sus cabellos negro y rosa. - Onegai. - El quebranto en su voz y las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos detuvieron al Sannin en seco. Borrando su sonrisa se apartó de la joven soltando su barbilla. Ella se llevó una mano a los labios, derramando lágrimas en silencio con la cara enrojecida.

- Hay ropa limpia y un baño tras aquella puerta. - Una corta frase y enseguida la presencia de Orochimaru se había esfumado de la estancia.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>El se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su guarida acompañado por un joven de cabellos grises. - El Hokage ha muerto finalmente, la aldea está en busca de su antigua compañera Tsunade quien ejercerá el mando ahora. El secuestro de Sakura-san no ha pasado desapercibido, pero los equipos de rescate no estuvieron cerca de hallarnos. - El joven acomodó sus lentes con un ligero movimiento de manos - Ah, y el joven Uchiha se ha reencontrado con su hermano mayor, parece que... - Se miraron con satisfacción - ...Se nos unirá pronto. - Sentenció el Sannin.<p>

- Envía al equipo en busca de Sasuke-kun, si no me equivoco, estará aquí en menos de dos semanas.-

Si todo salía bien, ese sería el resultado. Se habría apoderado de dos prometedores jóvenes manteniéndolos en su custodia. Respiró profundo ensanchando la sonrisa que desde hace rato lucía. Comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su cuarto ahora que le habían reportado la situación. De pronto se encontró pensando que cuán complicado sería lidiar con la presencia de Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo. Debía tener siempre en consideración el vínculo que existía entre ellos y que no sería sencillo mantener el control sobre todo. Se detuvo expectante en el marco de la puerta corrediza, la abrió con lentitud, en silencio. Espió el interior.

La joven pelirosa entró enseguida en su campo de visión. Parecía haberse duchado, pues sus ropas habían cambiado. Lucía un yukata blanco con suaves lineas lila pastel, esbozando libélulas casi imperceptibles. Ella contemplaba el vaso de té frío que había sido servido previamente hacía unos momentos. Veía el hielo flotar en el líquido de apariencia refrescante y dulce.

- ¿Crees que está envenenado? - Su voz había sido suave. No necesitaba hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo para que ella le escuchara en aquel desolado lugar. Ella, por otro lado, aún no se acostumbraba a la voz de él. Giró su rostro miáandolo con aquellos preciosos ojos jades. - ¿Lo está? - Susurró con miedo. Como si el hablar en aquel lugar hiciera más real la situación de lo que ya era. El hombre entró en la habitación con pasos lentos. Con movimientos pausados y predecibles para la pelirosa, trataba de no volver a exaltarla.

-No, Sakura. - Respondió finalmente. Ella tomó el vaso tendiéndoselo. El Sannin la miró con una expresión muerta en el rostro. Como si le hiriera la falta de confianza. Tomó el vaso sujetando la mano de Sakura también e inclinándose para beber de él, la miró fijamente, tragando. Ella, en un intento de no volver a perder la compostura, evitó la mirada que el hombre le procuraba, y con la respiración ligeramente agitada, bajó la mirada al cuello del sannin. Contempló la manzana de adán en ella, los tendones y músculos contraerse ante cada trago, las clavículas enmarcar sus hombros y la abertura de su haori proporcionarle una visión seductora de su torso desnudo y marcado.

Le tembló la mano, y apartó el vaso de él, quién se relamía los labios.

Un silencio estático y abrumador se hizo en la habitación, dejándolo todo a sus miradas. Ella, sumida en confusión, se ahogaba en incertidumbre y un creciente pánico. Pánico de sentir que en su interior comenzaban a florecer deseos y emociones contrariadas a las que tenía por propias. La influencia de Yui sobre sí se había acentuado, impregnando sus emociones con las de ella, sumergiéndola en una ensoñación. El vaso resbaló de sus dedos partiéndose en sus pies, y parecía no haberlo notado. No había roto el contacto visual. El hombre captó enseguida la perturbación que estaba sufriendo Sakura en el momento. Parecía fuera de sí. Se acercó contemplando cómo su mirada se fijaba en el vacío, inerte.

Con delicadeza apartó de su rostro los mechones rosas que lo cubrían. - Sakura... - Con voz grave y algo ronca pronunció su nombre; como un suspiro anhelante. Sin previo aviso y tomando al Sannin por sorpresa, la chica se arrojó a su pecho, aferrándose a la tela del haori. Al Sannin le faltó el aire, y tardó unos segundos antes de sujetarla en sus brazos. Ella temblaba en silencio, exhausta y agobiada en emociones. Pronto la pelirosa comenzaba a caer dormida de nuevo. Orochimaru la depositó enseguida en su cama y con preocupación le echó una última mirada antes de dejarla sola.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Era difícil mantener una noción acertada del tiempo. Las paredes ya no parecían iguales unas de otras. Solía perderse entre pasillos para matar el tiempo. Ah, tiempo. Suspiró. Se detuvo en seco tras una puerta.<p>

- Esta es nueva.- Murmuró, Y no es que la puerta fuera realmente nueva, sencillamente aún no había explorado el interior de aquella habitación, y esta era considerablemente diferente al resto de las habitaciones; era un laboratorio. Frascos y frascos de formol abarrotaban las estanterías, Flotando en su interior se podía encontrar toda clase de órganos, crituras e indescifrables cosas que sin duda en algún momento tuvieron vida. El sonido de herramientas chocar contra metal fue la señal para sakura de que en ese lugar no estaba sola. Con paso cauteloso se perdió entre aquellas escrimpantes estanterías hasta encontrar a la persona que trabajaba. Un joven muchacho, quizá tres o cuatro años mayor que ella, diseccionaba lo que parecía un cadáver. Sus cabellos grises estaban amarrados en una coleta. Jamás había visto a ese joven y le sorprendía que alguien contemporáneo a ella se encontrara allí también. Sakura, evidentemente, aún no tenía una visión clara del lugar. El muchacho levantó la mirada contemplándola detenidamente, Casi con demasiado cuidado. Pareció quedarse sin palabras pues le tomó casi un minuto pronunciar una.

-Ah, Sakura-san - La pelirosa frunció el ceño y se acercó a la camilla donde yacía el cadáver. - Nunca nos habíamos visto. - El joven dejó a un lado el bisturí, como si la situación requiriera su total y absoluta atención. - No, pero he escuchado mucho de ti Sakura-san. - A la joven no le había agradado ni un poco el tono de voz en las palabras del chico. Había algo en él, algo enfermizo y obsesivo. No había que ser muy perspicaz para notarlo.

- Oe, Kabuto. Cállate un segundo. Estás perturbando a la princesa. - De la nada la voz de otro joven hizo eco en el lugar. La expresión de Kabuto cambió casi al instante. Con gran impaciencia e incluso ira giró su rostro hacia una de las muchas cápsulas de agua en el laboratorio. Los ojos de la pelirosa voltearon enseguida en la misma dirección. Sus labios se entreabrieron de sorpresa al ver cómo se materializaba un muchacho en el agua. Bueno, al menos la mitad de uno. Tan sólo se veía parte de su torso, brazos y cabeza. Su cabello era blanco con un deje azulado translúcido, y sus ojos de un llamativo violeta encantador. Pronto la afilada sonrisa de él se desdibujó cuando Sakura se acercó sin temor a su cápsula, con los ojos bien abiertos de curiosidad y una expresión de asombro en su rostro. él por otro lado, se vio más sorprendido al contemplar a la joven más hermosa que había visto y vería en su vida.

El silencio se hizo contundente en el momento. él se perdía en su mirada. Sus ojos claros y gatunos, sus rizadas y abundantes pestañas negras batir como alas de mariposa. Ella con lentitud posó su mano sobre el vidrio de la cápsula como si no pudiera creer aún que aquel chico fuera real. Antes de que él pudiera corresponder el enternecedor saludo, la voz de Kabuto lo interrumpió - Apártate de ella, monstruo. - Las crueles y mordaces palabras rompieron el contacto. Sakura fue despachada del lugar enseguida, según Kabuto por su propia seguridad. Más tarde volvería para escuchar el nombre del joven de la cápsula.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tenía un nudo en la garganta desde hacía horas; la sensación de algo frío y cruel bajando y subiendo por su esófago. O quizá sólo era el recordatorio de que había abandonado a Naruto y traicionado a Konoha. Sus emociones eran, últimamente, extremadamente viscerales; todo le pegaba en el estómago: los exámenes Chunnin, la pérdida de Sakura, el encuentro de con su hermano. Todos recordatorios de que era débil. De lo lejos que estaba de alcanzar su meta. Konoha tan sólo lo retenía. y, francamente, no tenía la disposición de ir por el camino de la buena moral y lo correcto. Quería poder, desbordante poder y lo quería rápido.<p>

- Vale, todo listo. Parece que hemos conseguido traerte sin demasiados problemas. - Sasuke parecía no escuchar siquiera a las voces de aquellos que lo habían transportado hasta la guarida de Orochimaru, quien se hallaba delante de él. No había prestado atención a cómo era la entrada o dónde se ubicaba exactamente. En aquel momento estaba tan agotado que sentía que caería inconsciente en cualquier momento. Agradeció profundamente la oscuridad de los pasillos, el silencio y lo monótono del entorno que lo rodeaba.

Arrastraría los pies si no fuera Uchiha. Tenía entendido que lo llevaban a una habitación en la que podría descansar. La verdad poco le importaba ahora. Pocas cosas le importaban en aquel momento. Una risueña risa femenina llegó a sus oídos. Involuntariamente sus ojos cambiaron de color y se detuvo en seco. Reacción que no pasó desapercibida por Orochimaru, quien fruncía su ceño. El joven Uchiha lanzó una penetrante mirada hacia el hombre. Sin pronunciar palabra exigía agresivamente una explicación. El joven comenzaba a respirar toscamente como un toro enfurecido.

A paso ligero y ágil se dirigió a donde creía haber escuchado la risa, haciendo caso omiso a todas las objeciones del Sannin. Se detuvo mirando las innumerables puertas a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? El suave murmullo de aquella voz llegó hasta sus oídos una vez más, erizando su piel. Provocando un cosquilleo en su espalda. Se giró sobre sus pies contemplando detenidamente una puerta. Era allí. Tragó pesado y posando su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta la abrió. Con los ojos pintados de rojo, bien abiertos y sin pestañear siquiera, escaneo el desconcertante. La estancia era fría, llena de estanterías, olor a formol y cosas que le revolverían el estómago a cualquiera. Caminó pausadamente, las manos le temblaban y se sentía completamente frustrado con su propio nerviosismo. Con aquella hormigueante sensación en el estomago que no lo dejaba en paz.

La verdad no esperaba que esto fuera tan-... - De pronto la ligera sonrisa en sus labios se borró, dejándolos entreabiertos. No quiso mirar enseguida porque sentía que el corazón le estallaría. El eco de los latidos alcanzaba su cráneo y su rostro comenzaba a enrojecer. Aún no había vuelto a respirar cuando giro el rostro lo suficiente como para verlo.

Había sido el sonido de sus pasos al acercarse. Él estaba allí parado. No, su semblante no era nada parecido al que solía reflejar. Se veía cansado y dolido, pero había algo en su rostro. Como un deje de alivio y confort.

- S-sasuke… - Como un suspiro el nombre se escapó de sus labios, en dos pasos y un jadeo la joven se había abalanzado sobre él tomándolo en sus brazos, contrayéndolo contra su cuerpo, apretando su mejilla contra su cuello. Su corazón latía una vez más contra el de él. Ambos fuertes y acelerados. El Uchiha jadeó. Sus ojos se humedecieron un instante y sus manos se enterraron en los cabellos de la joven, buscando la espalda y nuca de ella, apreciando tan familiar suavidad y aroma. Inundó sus pulmones de su perfume y un profundo placer invadió su interior. En aquel lugar, en aquel momento. Estrechando a Sakura contra su cuerpo, respirándola. Sintiendo su frágil corazón latir exaltado.

No fue breve. No fue privado. Los jóvenes compartían un íntimo y prolongado abrazo a diversos ojos ajenos que observaban con recelo. Antes de derramar lágrimas la pelirosa se despegó. Con una expresión brillante; los ojos aguados, las mejillas enrojecidas y una dulce sonrisa, vislumbró a Orochimaru echándoles una última mirada antes de dejar la habitación. Sin demora volvió sus ojos al rostro del Uchiha que ahora sostenía. Cerró los ojos de él delicadamente con sus manos. Le hizo desactivar el Sharingan. No hubo palabras, pero esta vez el silencio estaba lleno de afecto. Lo veía en sus ojos negros; sentía su alivio. Su mirada bajó a los labios de él.

- Uh… Princesa, ¿Quién es él? - Con evidente desdén y un tono de voz innecesariamente alto, Suigetsu se anunció. Sakura enrojeció en un parpadeo, y apartándose repentinamente de Sasuke se giró sobre sus pies para presentarlos, mas un agarre la detuvo.

El Uchiha sostenía su mano con firmeza, posesivamente. Miraba con soberbia y aspecto desafiante al joven en la cápsula de agua. Una silenciosa batalla de miradas se libró sin siquiera Sakura percatarse, pues estaba demasiado ocupada notando como Sasuke entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. - Uchiha Sasuke - Con entonación mordaz, voz sólida y masculina, el joven anunció su propio nombre. Dio dos pasos hacia delante imponiendo su presencia sobre el lugar y sobre la chica a su costado, quien finalmente captaba la naciente rivalidad entre ambos.

- S-sasuke-kun deberíamos ir a cenar. - Con una sonrisa nerviosa la pelirosa encaminó al pelinegro hacia la salida del laboratorio. - ¿Me dejaras solo princesa? - Suigetsu parecía querer jugar con fuego.

"_Princesa_." Otra vez aquella palabra. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula cuando Sakura le soltó la mano para despedirse del sujeto, Sujeto que se había ganado su desprecio en menos de cinco minutos. Una sonrisa socarrona y de excesiva satisfacción lucía en el rostro del joven quien con ánimos de fastidiar al chico nuevo, le pidió a Sakura que se acercara aún más al vidrio de la cápsula. La miró allí parada con una contundente expresión de confusión e ingenuidad. Tenía el cabello alborotado y las mejillas aún pintadas de rosa por la inesperada llegada del susodicho. Y sin más, besó el vidrio que separaba sus labios. Tras un guiño y una sonrisa perversa, el muchacho vio a la joven enrojecer.

- Considéralo un beso. - Le murmuró con timbre seductor, y antes de que la joven pudiera hacer más que taparse la boca con las manos, el Uchiha había alcanzado a tomarla del brazo y sacarla del lugar rápidamente. Un quejido - Sasuke-kun, me estas lasti- enmudeció antes de poder pronunciar más. El muchacho la estaba besando. Hambriento y con ansias ardientes devoraba los suaves labios de Sakura, acorralandola progresivamente contra la pared, sosteniendo sus brazos a sus costados, apegando su cuerpo al de ella. Un suave y casi imperceptible gemido se escapo de sus labios al sentir el cuerpo de él contra el de ella, dominando su espacio, imponiendo su fuerza con recelo. Y en ese instante de guardia baja, el Uchiha profundizó el beso, abandonando los brazos de Sakura, llevó sus manos al rostro de la joven, introduciendo su lengua en su boca.

Ella sujetándose de su camisa para no flaquear, tembló. Tembló bajo el cuerpo de él. La mano izquierda de Sasuke se deslizó de la mejilla a la base de su fino cuello, sosteniéndolo con un agarre firme, mas no rudo. El calor comenzaba a golpearlo esta vez. El encuentro ya no resultaba tan inocente. La respiración de la joven en sus brazos, los gemidos ahogados en su boca; de nuevo aquella sed lo dominaba. Rompió el beso con respiración entrecortada posando sus ojos sobre ella. Con su pulgar limpió la comisura de la pelirosa. Parecía que en cualquier momento se escurriría de la pared al suelo. El Uchiha se inclinó una vez más sobre Sakura, acercando su rostro al de ella.

- Nunca vuelvas a desaparecer así. - el murmullo con ronca voz le erizo la piel. - ¿Me entendiste? - Asintió con timidez. Se separó, comenzando a caminar - Vamos a tu habitación. - Sakura sintió que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco de la impresión. El Uchiha arqueo una ceja sonrojado al ver la expresión en el rostro de la joven. - Sólo voy a llevarte a tu habitación - se explicó rápidamente.

La caminata entre pasillos se hizo corta. A Sakura aún le temblaban las piernas. Contemplaba la espalda del Uchiha tratando de no perder el aliento al recordar el reciente beso. - A-aqui es. - Sasuke se detuvo. Sin decir ni hacer nada, esperaba que la chica se metiera en su habitación, cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió. Orochimaru apareció entre la tenue luz de la estancia. Su cabello negro y lacio caía agraciadamente sobre sus hombros. Vestía un muy ligero yukata blanco que dejaba ver su formado torso. Antes de que Sakura terminara de dar el primer paso, el Uchiha ya la tenía tomada por el brazo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? - La mirada del hombre se endureció al presenciar aquel gesto. - ¿Sucede algo? - Las palabras salieron de sus labios con fingida ignorancia y una pronunciada inconformidad; el Sannin se acercaba lentamente a la pareja esperando la respuesta del joven. - Sakura no va a dormir aquí. - Masculló. Orochimaru sonrió con sorna, viendo como la muchacha se zafaba del agarre y se adentraba en la habitación. La expresión de incredulidad de Sasuke fue una gran satisfacción para el hombre, quien ahora a paso sereno se volvía a sus aposentos. - Le pones un dedo encima y ...- Orochimaru se detuvo en seco, desviando la mirada hacia el muchacho que estaba por amenazarlo.

- ¿Y...? - lo interrumpió, observándolo expectante, contemplando sus ojos tornar su color de ira. Sin más, cerró tras sí la puerta. Con furia desbocada, Sasuke se contuvo, tomando un par de bocanadas antes de moverse, llenándose de control. Era evidente que había algo fuera de lugar. No le cabía en la cabeza que Sakura compartiera, voluntariamente, una habitación con aquel hombre. De algo se había perdido esas últimas semanas. Estaba seguro de que se trataba de una ingeniosa y bien maniobrada manipulación hacia la joven por parte del Sannin. Debía sacar a Sakura de allí, y debía hacerlo rápido.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>La luz blanca lo cegaba. Escuchaba un sonido agudo titilar rítmicamente. El ajetreo en la sala y el hilo constante de una conversación con un alto sentido de urgencia. Le dolía la espalda. Sentía suturas entumecidas en diversas partes de su cuerpo, y algunas de sus extremidades vendadas. El estallido de dolor en su cabeza se acentuó cuando los ruidos a su alrededor cobraron sentido una vez sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz. Estaba en uno de los laboratorios de la guarida. A su lado una gran consternación golpeaba al agitado grupo de personas.<p>

- Perdemos su pulso. - Cuando escuchó que el titileo era ahora un constante pitido, la tensión se le fue por los suelos. De pronto quiso vomitar. Miró a su izquierda y sintió un intenso dolor en el pecho. La rasgadura de la tela retumbó en sus oídos, el uniforme estaba ahora despedazado en el suelo. Sakura yacía en un charco de su propia sangre. El cabello rosa se esparcía con desgracia a su alrededor; enredado y teñido de rojo goteaba. Podía ver su pierna rota con el fémur sobresalir de su piel.

Sólo podía mirar.

- ¡Despejen! - Las planchas impactaron en el pecho de la joven en un intento de reanimarla. Enseguida continuaron bombeando su tórax rítmicamente. - No hay respuesta, carga de nuevo. - El Uchiha mordía su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar. No podía moverse y Sakura estaba muerta a su lado. Sus ojos se humedecieron en lágrimas.

- ¡Despejen! - Las planchas descargaron sobre el pecho de la pelirosa y de pronto el titileo volvió. Un momento de silencio reino entre los presentes, como si el sonido de la máquina se tratara de algo sagrado. Extendió los brazos hacia la camilla en un vano intento de tocar a la Sakura. Fue entonces cuando distinguió a Orochimaru entre las personas en la sala. Se encontraba parado a la izquierda de la frágil figura en la camilla con una expresión que jamás había visto en su rostro.

- Se encuentra estable, - Uno de los médicos informo - Sin embargo… - El Sannin dirigió la mirada fijamente a los ojos del Uchiha. - Tardó demasiado. Está en coma, - Orochimaru contempló a Sakura una vez más.

* * *

><p><strong>Veinticuatro horas antes...<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Es nuestra oportunidad.<em>

Recordaba la expresión en el rostro de Sakura al decir aquellas palabras. Se removió inquieto sobre su lugar. La lluvia los golpeaba con desmesurada fuerza aquella joven noche. Posó la mirada sobre la chica que lo había llevado a aquel momento en aquel lugar; Sakura se encontraba a un metro de él, en la fila de adelante.

- Los escuadrones de la hoja se están acercando. Divídanse en grupos de tres, dispérsenlos y eliminenlos. - Suspiró tratando de liberar algo de tensión, esto no iba a ser nada sencillo. Pero, era la oportunidad de devolverla a casa. Se acercó a ella empatándose como equipo junto a otro sujeto que desconocía. Las capas negras y ropas neutrales de ninja les habían permitido mezclarse entre las fuerzas militares de la guarida. Pretendían ser ninjas comunes del sonido. El plan de Sasuke era encontrar al primer escuadrón de Konoha que estuviera cerca y entregarles a Sakura. Se la llevarían a casa y no la vería jamás.

Una ligera mueca se dibujó en su rostro. Otra vez aquel dolor en el pecho. Respiró profundo, no quería continuar sintiendo ese dolor. Echaron a correr enseguida. El suelo estaba cubierto de lodo. Los pasos debían ser firmes para no resbalar. A penas se veía bien con aquel torrencial. La cantidad de árboles tampoco facilitaba la tarea. Miro de reojo a Sakura. Parecía entusiasmada con la idea de volver a casa, sin embargo ella no tenía idea de que se iría sola. El uchiha apretó la mandíbula.

- ¡Cuidado! - El repentino crujir de un árbol lo puso en alerta. En dos movimiento tomó a Sakura en sus brazos apartándola del lugar. El árbol se despedazó a sus espaldas. Miró atrás al escuchar los gritos del sujeto que los estaba acompañando.

Veía sombras moverse a su alrededor. Soltó a Sakura. - ¿Qué ocurre? - Escuchó su voz, mas no respondió. Algo no estaba bien. - Sakura, corre. - Ambos ninjas comenzaron a moverse lo más rápido que podían a través de aquella trampa de lodo. Los escuadrones eran de Konoha, pero no eran equipos de rescate como habían escuchado. Eran equipos ANBU. Esto era una redada, una cacería de brujas, se podría decir.

Sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho en el momento en el que reconoció los uniformes. Tomó la mano de la pelirosa, sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada ya era demasiado tarde. Una explosión los mandó a volar entre la oscuridad y un montón de confusión. No pudo mantener el agarre, perdiendo el contacto con la joven y seguidamente la conciencia.

* * *

><p>Los gritos de desesperación fue lo que lo despertó. Jadeando y con una impactante descarga de adrenalina, miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en el interior de un vehículo en movimiento. Junto a él había más de una docena de ninjas del sonido que al parecer habían perdido la cordura del pánico.<p>

Notó de pronto que alguien, temblorosamente, sujetó su mano.

- Sasuke... - Con la voz quebrada la pelirosa se hallaba a su lado. El pelinegro por un momento se sintió aliviado, pero al verla con más detenimiento pudo notar que había sido maltratada. Tenía el labio roto, moretones por donde mirara y varios cortes. ¿De cuánto se había perdido? Antes de poder pronunciar palabra el vehículo se detuvo. Las puertas del contenedor se abrieron y la cegante luz de linternas los iluminaron. Sin poder distinguir dónde estaban ni quienes eran sus captores, fueron sacados de la pequeña prisión. Cubrieron sus cabezas con bolsas de plástico negras y fueron puestos de rodillas sobre la tierra. La pelirosa temblaba en el suelo totalmente empapada. No podía ver nada. Apenas respiraba. Sentía que alguien la tomaba de los brazos extendiéndolos y, sin previo aviso, sintió un filo penetrar sus muñecas atravesándolas. Se sentían como dos piezas de material pesado y un grosor que no pasaba del centímetro. Emitió un desgarrador grito de dolor, mientras la sangre corría caliente y abundante por sus manos. En menos de un minuto sentía que todo su chakra desaparecía. Sasuke estuvo cerca de perder el control al escuchar a Sakura gritar, pero pronto entendería el porqué cuando perforaron sus muñecas con las mismas piezas que comenzaban a comerse todo su chakra. Respiraba a bocanadas en la bolsa comenzando a desesperarse ante la situación.

Habían sido capturados e imposibilitados. Ya no podía siquiera ubicar con exactitud a Sakura por la ausencia de chakra y no tenía certeza alguna de que salieran vivos de allí. Movilizados como ganado ciego, los metieron en un edificio abandonado. Un edificio que anteriormente había funcionado como puesto de control ANBU pero que se había cedido ante los dominios de Orochimaru. Eran prisioneros y candidatos a interrogación. Infortunadamente ninguno de los dos jóvenes ninjas comprendía realmente lo que estaba por suceder. Sentados contra una pared, trataban de mantenerse juntos. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían sido capturados. Calculaban que entre una o dos horas. Habían conseguido encontrarse con relativa facilidad cuando los habían encerrado en aquella habitación. Trataban de no hablar con la esperanza de no dejar en evidencia delante del resto de prisioneros quiénes eran. Sasuke sostenía la mano de Sakura con fuerza tratando de calmar sus temblores. Concentrándose en respirar serenamente para no ahogarse.

Un fuerte golpe alertó a las personas en la sala. Los captores habían llegado.

- De acuerdo, hagamos esto limpio. Cuanto más rápido hablen, más rápido saldrán de aquí. - Sasuke sabía que eso era una mentira. Las bolsas en sus cabezas fueron removidas. Sakura tomó un gran bocado de aire recuperando el aliento.

- Sakura. - El discreto susurro del joven pasaba desapercibido ante los forcejeos desesperantes de un hombre al que los anbu habían seleccionado para interrogar. - Mírame. No dejes de mirarme. - El pelinegro apretaba su mano forzando a la joven a mantener la vista sobre él, tratando de evitar que presenciara lo que estaba por suceder en la habitación. Los gritos calaban en los huesos de la pelirosa quien con cada segundo que pasaba, se le hacía más difícil no mirar. Se concentró en los ojos negros del Uchiha; en su forma afilada, en la determinación, en su fortaleza. Las lágrimas comenzaban a opacaban su vista. - Sakura, mírame. - le susurraba suavemente y una vez más al notar por el rabillo del ojo cómo degollaban a uno de los rehenes.

Uno tras otro, los prisioneros pasaban por la silla caliente. Las preguntas eran preguntadas y las respuestas jamás dichas. Eran muertes relativamente limpias, como habían mencionado los captores anteriormente. Quizá cortaban uno que otro dedo antes de pasarles el cuchillo una y otra vez por la garganta hasta descabezarlos. Pronto los hombres se acabarían y quedarían ellos dos, así que debían hacer algo. Sin previo aviso y en un parpadeo Sasuke se levanto sobre sus pies y de un tirón consigo a la pelirosa. Echaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas por el edificio. No sabían cuántos eran, ni donde quedaba la salida más segura, sólo corrían sin parar y a juzgar por la conmoción otros, prisioneros y captores, habían salido corriendo tras ellos.

Con la esperanza de pasar desapercibidos, se adentraron a una de las habitaciones. Era lamentable el estado en el que se encontraba. Todo estaba destruido y cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo y mugre. El suelo estaba lleno de pedazos de vidrios rotos. Tan sólo quedaba una camilla maltrecha. El Uchiha se echó al suelo primero indicándole a su compañera que lo hiciera de igual manera. Deslizándose debajo del mueble oxidado, se escondieron. Si no tenían chakra, al menos no podrían encontrarlos tan fácilmente. Sasuke luchaba por mantenerse calmado, aquella decisión les haría ganar algo de tiempo y por lo tanto una oportunidad de escape. Acostados en el suelo, en un espacio estrecho, trataban de respirar pausadamente.

Casi inconscientemente la pelirosa se acurrucaba en el pecho del Uchiha quien, con instinto protector, la abrazaba contra sí. No podía creer que estuvieran en aquella situación. El joven se culpaba profundamente por el peligro en el que había puesto a aquella chica. Si tan sólo hubiera controlado sus celos y hubiera meditado con más detenimiento las circunstancias, no estarían allí.

- Te sacaré de aquí. Te lo prometo. - En aquel momento la pelirosa se había quedado absorta con las palabras del muchacho. Sintió la culpa en su voz, y su incuestionable disposición a sacrificarse por ella si la situación lo ameritaba. Pero era culpa de ella que estuvieran allí, Sasuke había abandonado a Konoha voluntariamente, y él estaba sacrificando su elección y su camino ninja por los deseos de ella.

Se cuestionó internamente si realmente Sasuke debía hacer los sacrificios que él estaba por hacer para sacarla de allí. Definitivamente no. A los ojos de ella sólo había una respuesta.

Los pasos del escuadrón se escucharon cerca. Estaban por ingresar a la habitación. Sakura, llevo su mano temblorosa a uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, tomando una inyección de veneno que había preparado en un caso de emergencia. Y sin previo aviso, la clavó en la garganta del Uchiha quien la miró con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. - Va a paralizar tu cuerpo durante unos minutos, tu ritmo cardiaco se realentizará lo suficiente como para que parezcas muerto. - Los ojos rojos de Sasuke la miraban inerte. Quitándose la capa negra, arropó al joven, escondiéndolo mientras el escuadrón ingresaba sorpresivamente a la estancia. - Lo siento… - Le susurró sonriéndole por última vez.

- Ven acá, zorra sucia, - Uno de los hombres alcanzó a ver el largo cabello rosa de la chica. Mordaz y con una mano la sujetó del cabello arrastrándola fuera del escondite. - ¿Dónde está el Uchiha? - Ante la expresión de terror y las lágrimas de la pelirosa los hombres sacaron sus propias conclusiones. - Con que te abandonó, ¿Eh? Supongo que no le importas tanto. - Trajeron una silla de madera al lugar, sentando a la pelirosa en ella, amarraron sus pies y manos al asiento y segundos después, otro sujeto entró a la habitación con un máquina pesada en sus brazos. La depositó en una mesa contigua a la silla y dándole cuerda a una palanca comenzaban a cargar de electricidad la máquina. Dos gruesas barras de metal estaban conectadas al aparato. El maquinista cubrió sus manos con bastos guantes de tela gruesa, para luego tomar las barras de metal. El anbu que parecía hacerse cargo de la operación se quitó la máscara revelando un rostro poco agraciado y lleno de sadismo. Quería ver en todo su esplendor la reacción de la chica. El maquinista se paró delante de Sakura, y con cuidado hizo que las barras se tocaran, provocando un furioso choque que las golpeó con una intensa descarga de electricidad.

La pelirosa comenzaba a hiperventilar sin control, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. La risa del hombre inundó la habitación. - Déjame decirte lo que ocurre con perras traidoras como tú: las torturamos hasta que se caguen encima. Si crees que ibas a tener una muerte rápida, estás muy equivocada. Apuesto a que desearías haberte quedado en la otra habitación, para ser degollada como todos los demás.

Sasuke luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el efecto del veneno, moviéndose con una desesperante lentitud, pudo destapar su rostro para observar lo que estaba sucediendo. Justo a tiempo para ver cómo el maquinista clavaba las puntas de las barras bajo las clavículas de la joven. El olor a carne chamuscada y los gritos de Sakura le revolvieron el estómago a Sasuke, quién tomaba un pedazo de vidrio roto en su mano para sacarse de las muñecas las piezas que retenían su chakra. Ni el mínimo caso hizo al dolor de perforarse más la piel al sacarse las piezas, su mirada estaba fija en Sakura. Ella temblaba sin control sobre la silla, empapada en sudor y a punto de perder la conciencia era golpeada a mano cerrada. En un acto de desbordante crueldad, le clavaron hasta el fondo un kunai en la unión del muslo con la rodilla. Acción que sólo terminó por activar el sello maldito del pelinegro. Sin percatarse aun de la presencia del Uchiha, el Anbu desenmascara tomó por la quijada a Sakura. - Primero te violaré yo, y sólo después de que me corra te violarán los demás. Fuera de sí, Sasuke golpeó la camilla estampándola contra una pared. Respirando a bocanadas, sujetaba con fuerza el pedazo de vidrio roto en su mano, cortándose. En movimientos demasiado rápidos para un ojo humano normal, Sasuke despedazó en segundos al escuadrón. Deshaciendo carne y despedazándola con sólo sus manos. El muchacho no pensaba en aquel momento. No quería hacerlo.

E-espera - El anbu desenmascarado yacía en el suelo tembloroso, Sasuke lo miró sin humanidad en los ojos. Tomó en sus manos las barras de metal y se las pego en el rostro al hombre, quien gritaba de desesperación mientras su cara comenzaba a derretirse como plástico. Se giró sobre sus pies, ignorando los gritos y tomó a Sakura en sus brazos, acurrucándola en su pecho.

* * *

><p>Estaba tan enfocado en correr que solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sus zapatos chocar furiosamente contra el pavimento. Finalmente visualizaba el último puente; la salida de aquel lugar. Si lo cruzaba estaría en el radio de las patrullas de Orochimaru y por lo tanto a salvo. Apretó el agarre que tenía sobre el cuerpo de Sakura. Y en cuanto su pie dio el primer paso sobre el puente una ensordecedora explosión de desató, impactando los sentidos de Sasuke.<p>

De sus brazos y sin intención se escapó el cuerpo de la pelirosa, quien ante el estallido había recuperado la conciencia. El puente se despedazaba ante sus ojos y cayendo junto a los escombros estaba Sakura. Sasuke sin mirar atrás se lanzó en picada tras ella, ignorando la trampa en la que. literalmente, habían caído.

Él tan sólo miraba cómo en cámara lenta Sakura caía ante sus ojos hacia su muerte. Cada segundo pasaba con extrema lentitud para Sasuke, quien miraba todo a través de su Sharingan.

El aire cortaba violentamente el sonido en sus oídos. No se sentía siquiera respirar aunque estaba seguro de hacerlo. Su corazón arremetía incesante contra su pecho. Los ojos claros llenos de lágrimas y pavor, lo miraban de vuelta. Ella extendía sus brazos, dándole la espalda a la caída, con la esperanza de que él la alcanzara. Pronto agudos y perforantes filos caerían sobre ellos como una lluvia negra. Quizá no estaban destinados a sobrevivir.

Los kunais se clavaron en la espalda de Sasuke, mas uno pasó su guardia, cruzando por encima de su hombro alcanzando el pecho de Sakura.

-No... - Murmuró. Así como la sangre comenzaba a teñir el blanquecino pecho de la joven. La miró a los ojos una última vez; la expresión de miedo en su rostro, la luz perderse en su mirada, su garganta contraerse violentamente ante cada respiro forzado de aire.

Ella cerró los ojos entonces. Él gritó su nombre, y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró alcanzarla en sus brazos justo antes de chocar contra el suelo.

El silencio se hizo. Finalmente el aire le permitía sentir el calor en su piel y su cabeza latiente de dolor. La tenía en sus brazos, pero nada más ver su rostro, supo que perdía la vida.

- Sakura... - Ella ahogaba su respiración en sangre que se escurría de las comisuras, y las manos de Sasuke temblaban incontrolables. No quería siquiera respirar sobre su piel por el temor de lastimar su existencia, más de lo que ya había sido lastimada. No quería aceptarlo, y no quería separarse de ella mientras daba su último aliento.

Con los ojos pesados de oscura inconsciencia sintió como los separaban, luchaba no sólo contra eso, sino contra su propia pérdida de sangre. Vislumbró entonces al Sannin tomando en sus brazos la frágil vida de Sakura y recordó de inmediato la primera vez que se la había arrebatado. Escuchó innumerables ninjas a su alrededor, los médicos apresurarse a salvarles la vida a ambos. Quiso mantenerse despierto, mantener el miedo vivo en sí, pero no pudo hacerlo. No pudo continuar.

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos por fin. No estaba segura de entender qué había pasado. Sólo vio a la enfermera echar a correr de la habitación. No pudo creer el desmesurado dolor que se cernía sobre su cuerpo cuando trato de moverse.<p>

- Q-qué... - Su voz transparente y quebrada salió a penas de sus labios cuando vio a Orochimaru acercarse al pie de su cama.

Me temo que acabas de despertar de un coma. Hace seis meses moriste durante unos minutos y tu cuerpo colapsó, sin embargo pudimos salvar tu vida. - Antes de siquiera poder pronunciar una palabra el hombre le informaba sobre la ausencia de Sasuke, quien tras recuperarse había sido trasladado a otra guarida en donde comenzaría su entrenamiento, y en la que pasaría los próximos años.

Sakura yació inmóvil en la camilla, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta y un punzante dolor en el pecho. ¿La había abandonado?

* * *

><p><strong>.Senbonzakura.<strong>

* * *

><p>Como siempre, gracias por su atención y su tiempo.<p>

Sakura y Sasuke han abandonado a Konoha. Ambos han caído bajo la tutela de Orochimaru. Después de los acontecimientos de este capitulo, sus caminos se separan por un tiempo, sin embargo, en el próximo se reencontraran. Nuevos conflictos surgirán y la relación de Sakura y Sasuke alcanzara otro nivel debido a la madurez y comenzaran a luchar por mantenerse juntos.


End file.
